


Follow Your Heart

by bumibundar



Category: Start-Up (Korea TV), jidal - Fandom
Genre: jidal, jidal clown, jipyeongist, kawal pak han, seonhohada - Freeform, tim pak han
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumibundar/pseuds/bumibundar
Summary: Ji-pyeong belajar bahwa di dalam hidup kau tidak bisa memiliki keduanya. Kau tidak bisa memiliki orang yang peduli denganmu dan kesuksesan bersamaan. Dia harus meninggalkan dan melupakannya karena dia tahu perhatian dari seseorang adalah hal yang mewah. Seperti angin yang berembus, kehadiran halmeoni serta teman penanya menyejukkan Ji-pyeong walau hanya sejenak. Tapi bagaimana jika Dal-mi mulai tertarik dengan Ji-pyeong? Apakah Ji-pyeong akan mengikuti hatinya?Sebuah fanfiction jidal dimana Ji-pyeong memiliki kesempatan untuk bersama Dal-mi. Saya persembahkan untuk para badut, jidalers, jipyeongist di luar sana yang sedang mencari terapi. Selamat membaca. #TeamHanJipyeong sampai mati. HAHAHA.
Relationships: Han Ji Pyeong/Seo Dal Mi
Comments: 28
Kudos: 50





	1. Memory of The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Untuk dua chapter awal akan merangkum apa yang terjadi selama 15 tahun sebelum pertemuan Ji-pyeong dan Dal-mi di Sandbox. Sekalian saya promosi playlist untuk fanfic ini: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7IMg0i5eEU8T4XHtxLgT3H

Ji-pyeong berlari sambil menahan perasaan—entah perasaan apa. Malu, sedih, takut, bingung, bersalah. Semuanya menjadi satu. Dia ingin berbalik, meminta maaf pada _halmeoni_ , namun tidak semudah itu. Lagi pula, untuk apa? Dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada bungkusan kertas karton.

Sebenarnya Ji-pyeong mau mengajak _halmeoni_ untuk makan enak sebagai ucapan terima kasih telah memberinya atap untuk berteduh selama setahun ini. Dia juga ingin pamit dengan baik-baik karena dia telah diterima di universitas di Seoul. Kesalahpahaman yang terjadi tadi merusak semuanya.

Kini dia duduk di ruang tunggu terminal bus, memandangi tiket menuju Seoul. Pikiran dan hatinya berkelahi. Dia merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri, namun di sisi lain meyakinkannya untuk melupakan kejadian tadi. Melupakan semuanya. Toh kehadiran _halmeoni_ hanya sementara di hidupnya. Tidak akan ada tempat untuk _halmeoni_ , orang-orang di panti asuhan, dan bahkan teman pena sekaligus satu-satunya temannya, Dal-mi di masa depan nanti. Dia selalu menanamkan pemikiran itu. Orang-orang yang datang dalam hidupnya akan pergi cepat atau lambat. Seperti angin yang berembus, kedatangannya tidak kau sangka. Kepergiannya pun amat cepat. Juga tak bisa kau genggam dengan tanganmu barang kau ingin menyimpannya.

 _Ayolah Han Ji-pyeong. Dia tidak akan mempengaruhi hidupmu—hidupku. Mereka tidak ada artinya._ Ji-pyeong mengembuskan napas panjang _. Mari lupakan kenangan selama 19 tahun ini. Lupakan Seonj—_.

Tiba-tiba seseorang meletakan sepasang sepatu di pangkuannya, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut.

"Aku selalu tak suka melihat sepatumu yang jelek." Seorang wanita paruh baya yang dia kenal berdiri di hadapannya. "Jadi, aku belikan yang baru. Coba pakai."

 _Halmeoni_.

Ji-pyeong melihat sepasang sepatu pemberian _halmeoni_ , lalu menoleh ke kiri, enggan melihat _halmeoni_ serta sepatu itu. "Agar aku merasa bersalah?" Tanyanya ketus.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Seseorang akan kabur jika diberikan sepatu." Ji-pyeong mengangkat wajahnya kembali, menatap _halmeoni_ dengan mata tajamnya. "Aku akan kabur dengan sepatu ini dan menjadi orang kaya. Jauh lebih kaya darimu."

 _Halmeoni_ memutar kedua bola matanya, membuat Ji-pyeong sedikit kesal. Kenapa nenek tua ini tidak memarahinya. Kenapa nenek tua ini malah datang menghampirinya. Terlebih lagi, kenapa memberikannya sepatu baru. Kenapa bersikap seolah-olah peduli!?

"Apa kau tak akan merasa dikhianati?" Ji-pyeong memancingnya.

 _Halmeoni_ menggembungkan pipinya, mengangguk kepala dengan asal. Dia ingin sekali menepuk kepala pemuda berhati es di hadapannya. "Mm-hmm. Pasti begitu." Dia menyambar sepasang sepatu yang berada di pangkuan Ji-pyeong lalu berjongkok di hadapan pemuda yang tidak tahu cara tersenyum itu. "Aku tak akan bisa tidur karena marah, tak bisa makan, dan merasa sangat iri." _Halmeoni_ memasangkan sepatu baru pada Ji-pyeong. Dia menatap sepasang sepatu itu sekilas, tampak bagus di kaki Ji-pyeong.

Raut wajah Ji-pyeong tetap datar. Setidaknya dia mencoba untuk tetap datar melihat perlakuan _halmeoni_. "Lantas, bagaimana? Haruskah aku kembalikan uang ini?"

" _Aigoo_ , _Sundingi_ , aku tahu kau asal bicara," _Halmeoni_ berdiri dan duduk di bangku sebelah kirinya. Ji-pyeong membuang wajahnya ke sisi sebelah kanan. "Berjanjilah padaku," sambung _halmeoni_. Ucapannya yang tiba-tiba serius menarik perhatian Ji-pyeong. "Ji-pyeong, jika kau nanti sukses.."

Pemuda itu menyela dengan nada ketus keahliannya, "Jangan begitu. Akan kubayar sekarang. Kau pasti mau minta banyak nanti."

"Jangan hubungi aku jika sukses." _Halmeoni_ melanjutkan, membuat Ji-pyeong tertegun. "Jangan hubungi aku setelah kau kaya, menikah dan hidupmu baik. Aku tak mau merasa iri." Baik _halmeoni_ maupun Ji-pyeong tidak memutuskan kontak mata. "Namun, hubungi aku jika kau susah. Datanglah lagi jika kau tidak punya tempat berlindung. Jangan kesusahan sendiri. Kembalilah. Kau tahu tempat kuncinya, kan?"

Ji-pyeong menarik napas dalam-dalam, menahan air matanya. Dia tak sanggup menatap wajah _halmeoni_.

"Bus ke Seoul segera berangkat!" Seru petugas tiket.

"Busnya sudah datang."

 _Ya, aku tahu_. Ji-pyeong membatin seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Bingung harus berkata apa, dia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tali tasnya dan berjalan dengan lemas—masih berusaha menahan rasa sedih yang memenuhinya. Ya, kini ia tahu perasaan ini.

Sedih.

Sedih karena akan berpisah dengan _halmeoni_.

Sedih karena akan kehilangan satu-satunya sosok yang memberikannya perhatian.

_Aku harus berkata apa? Terima kasih? Selamat tinggal?_

Langkahnya terhenti. Dia berdiri memunggungi wanita paruh baya itu. " _Halmeoni_. Kau tak ada permintaan?" _Bukan ini yang mau kukatakan_. Ji-pyeong merutuki dirinya dalam hati.

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa dengar." Tanya _halmeoni_ dengan suara keras.

Ji-pyeong berbalik dan berkata lantang "Katakan permintaanmu." Air mata telah menggenang namun masih bisa dia tahan. "Aku tak bisa utang budi begini. Kau tahu aku tak suka utang budi. Karena itu, katakan satu permintaanmu."

Wajah _halmeoni_ melembut. "Kubilang aku tak perlu. Cepat naik."

Kaki pemuda itu berbalik menuju petugas tiket dan sedetik kemudian dia kembali berbalik, berlari memeluk _halmeoni_. Dia melawan rasa tinggi hatinya dan berkata dengan nada suara yang mungkin baru pertama kali didengar _halmeoni_ , "Kau harus terus sehat."

Mendengar ucapan itu _halmeoni_ membalas pelukan Ji-pyeong dan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungnya. Dia tersenyum. _Halmeoni_ mengelus dan menangkup pipi Ji-pyeong lalu membawanya kembali ke dalam pelukannya. Seperti seorang ibu yang mendoakan anaknya agar bahagia, sehat dan sukses. Seperti itu yang _halmeoni_ inginkan untuk Ji-pyeong, si anak baik yang memagari dirinya tinggi-tinggi dan mencegah orang lain masuk ke dalamnya. Tanpa perlu berkata, alam semesta mendengar doa yang disampaikan _halmeoni_ dalam hatinya.

Perjalanan dari Seonju menuju Seoul tidak seperti bayangan Ji-pyeong. Di bangkunya dia sesenggukan. Ji-pyeong belajar bahwa di dalam hidup kau tidak bisa memiliki keduanya. Kau tidak bisa memiliki orang yang peduli denganmu dan kesuksesan bersamaan. Dia harus meninggalkan dan melupakannya karena dia tahu perhatian dari seseorang adalah hal yang mewah. Seperti angin yang berembus, kehadiran _halmeoni_ serta teman penanya menyejukkan Ji-pyeong walau hanya sejenak.

  
  


_When the wind blows and shakes up my heart_ _  
_

_I think of the past times_ _  
_

_And close my two eyes_

—[Memory of The Wind by Naul](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f5ShDNOqq1E)

* * *

"Dal-mi! Dal-mi! Dal-mi!" Seorang gadis berlari tergopoh-gopoh membawa nampan makan siang menuju tempat duduk seorang gadis lainnya yang tengah menyantap makan siang sendirian di dekat jendela.

Seo Dal-mi meletakan sendoknya dan menoleh ke arah gadis yang berusaha mengatur napas di sebelahnya, "Apa? Apa? Apa!?"

"Salju pertama!" Gadis itu tersenyum sumringah. "Malam ini salju pertama di tahun 2010! Aku akan ajak pacarku untuk melihatnya bersama. Kau tahu kan mitosnya. Ahh, aku sangat berharap bisa menikah dengan Seo-jun _oppa_."

Tentu semua orang, terkhusus generasi muda tahu tentang mitos salju pertama. Jika kau melihatnya bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai maka kalian akan ditakdirkan bersama untuk selamanya.

Dal-mi mengangguk kecil, bibirnya tersenyum simpul. Dia tidak memiliki kekasih untuk diajak jalan bergandengan tangan di bawah salju pertama dan dia memiliki hal yang jauh lebih penting dibanding itu. "Aku harus kerja paruh waktu. Hehe."

"Kapan sih kau libur?"

"Hm, sebentar ya." Dal-mi mengetuk jemarinya pada meja, pura-pura berpikir. "Tidak akan pernah."

"Bahkan di hari libur nasional?"

"Aku bisa dapat uang lebih banyak di hari libur nasional!"

" _Daebak_. Seo Dal-mi, jika kau tidak kaya raya saat kita reuni kampus nanti, aku akan jadi orang pertama yang menggosipimu di belakang."

"Terima kasih sudah jujur."

Dal-mi dan temannya terkekeh. Kaya raya, huh? Siapa yang tidak ingin menjadi kaya raya. Tapi tujuan Dal-mi bekerja paruh waktu bukan untuk menjadi kaya raya. Tidak ada yang tahu rencananya. Dia menelan ucapan temannya itu tadi pahit-pahit. Jangankan menjadi kaya raya, Dal-mi akan bersyukur jika saat reuni kampus nanti dia bisa hadir. Makan siang hari itu jadi terasa hambar.

Seperti akhir pekan sebelum-sebelumnya, Dal-mi masuk _shift_ malam di sebuah minimarket beberapa blok dari rumah. _Halmeoni_ tidak tahu kalau Dal-mi bekerja paruh waktu sejak dia berkuliah. Dal-mi merasa tidak enak hati karena harus berkuliah dari uang hasil penjualan toko _corndog halmeoni_ di Seonju. Untuk saat ini dari bekerja paruh waktu setidaknya dia bisa menabung. Dia ingat uang hasil penjualan toko masih ada dan cukup untuk membayar uang semesternya awal tahun depan. Tapi dia akan ambil cuti kuliah dan menggunakan uang itu serta tabungannya untuk menyewa truk makanan agar _halmeoni_ bisa berjualan kembali.

Memikirkan itu, Dal-mi tersenyum getir. Dia teringat postingan In-jae, kakaknya, di _Facebook_ sebulan lalu. In-jae sudah mendapatkan gelar sarjana di sebuah universitas bergengsi di US. Dal-mi juga masuk di sebuah universitas bagus di Seoul, tapi mungkin dia akan menunda kelulusannya dari waktu yang diperkirakan.

Dal-mi melihat salju turun di luar jendela. Dia meninggalkan konter dan keluar dari minimarket yang tidak ada pengunjung. Ditemani bulan sabit, salju pertama jatuh di langit Seoul. Jalanan di persimpangan minimarket tempat Dal-mi bekerja cukup dekat dengan keramaian kota. Tidak heran kalau malam ini ramai. Bedanya malam ini jalanan cukup ramai dilewati beberapa pasangan yang bergenggam tangan, cekikikan, bahkan ada yang berciuman.

"Ya, ya, ya. Sungguh romantis. Jangan lupa mampir untuk beli _ramyeon_ atau _soju_." Gumam Dal-mi pelan sambil menepuk pucuk kepalanya yang dijatuhi salju.

Entah kapan terakhir kali Dal-mi mencoba untuk berkencan. Benar. Mencoba. Karena dia tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh dalam kencan. Kencannya selalu berakhir buruk—meski sebenarnya dia yang selalu mengakhiri dan mengabaikan para pemuda malang itu. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa memenuhi lelaki impiannya. Maaf, lebih tepatnya tidak ada satupun yang bisa mengalahkan sosok cinta pertamanya. Err, jika saja itu bisa dianggap 'sosok' karena Dal-mi tidak pernah bertemu dengan 'sosok' itu secara langsung. Mereka bertemu lewat surat dan berakhir pula lewat surat meski tidak ada kata perpisahan. Dal-mi tidak pernah menerima balasan surat lagi dari cinta pertamanya.

"Dal-mi!" teriak suara pria dari dalam minimarket.

"Ah. Ya, _sajangnim_!" Dal-mi hendak berbalik masuk ke dalam minimarket tapi tiba-tiba teringat mitos lainnya tentang salju pertama.

Jika kau memohon sesuatu di bawah salju pertama, maka permohonanmu akan dikabulkan.

Dal-mi melihat jalanan yang di lewati beberapa pasangan sekali lagi sebelum menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, mengucapkan permohonan dengan suara kecil agar tidak didengar siapapun. Tanpa mengucapkan nama cinta pertamanya. Dia memohon, "Ini bodoh. Tapi.. aku ingin dia membalas sura—ah, tidak. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Kumohon, aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

Dia tidak tahu kalau cuti kuliah bukan berarti tidak akan membayar uang semester. Dia tetap harus membayar uang semester dengan penuh. Namun uang yang dia miliki tidak cukup untuk membayar uang kuliah dan menyewa truk makanan. Dia harus memilih salah satu. Mengingat pengorbanan _halmeoni_ untuk menghidupinya setelah ayahnya meninggal, Dal-mi mengubur dalam-dalam keinginannya untuk berkuliah.

Malam itu malam natal dan untuk pertama kalinya Dal-mi ijin tidak masuk kerja dengan alasan ingin mengunjungi keluarga di Seonju. Bosnya cukup terkejut tapi segera mengijinkannya karena Dal-mi merupakan pegawai paruh waktu yang baik dan tidak pernah membolos. Tepat sore hari Dal-mi sudah sampai di Seonju untuk mengunjungi keluarganya. Ini tidak direncanakan dan terlalu tiba-tiba dan lagi pula Dal-mi tidak punya keluarga di Seonju. _Halmeoni_ tinggal bersamanya di Seoul sejak mereka pindah dua tahun lalu sedangkan Ibu dan kakaknya berada di US. Lalu siapa yang Dal-mi temui?

" _Appa_ , aku datang," ucapnya dengan lirih di depan kaca tempat guci abu ayahnya disimpan di rumah abu Seonju. " _Appa_ , maaf aku lupa bawa bunga. Aku hanya bawa diriku saja." Dal-mi menelan ludahnya sebelum berkata lagi, " _Appa_ , maaf aku—aku tidak bisa menjadikan impianmu menjadi nyata." Air mata menetes dari sudut matanya. Dia tidak lanjut menyampaikan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya. Dia tidak sanggup menyampaikan keluh kesah pada ayahnya yang sudah tenang di alam lain. Dal-mi menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat agar tidak mengeluarkan suara terisak dan dengan lengan bajunya dia menyeka pipi yang basah.

Dia melanjutkan kunjungannya di Seonju dengan mengunjungi taman kecil tempat dia dulu sering bermain ayunan dengan In-jae. Dia menatap dua ayunan yang kosong dengan nanar. Betapa bahagianya dulu dia dengan kakaknya. Betapa dia sangat menyanjung kakaknya itu. In-jae selalu bisa menginspirasinya. Meski mereka sudah berpisah, Dal-mi selalu tahu kabar kakaknya itu lewat _Facebook_.

Kota kecil ini memiliki banyak kenangan. Tidak jauh dari taman, mungkin hanya dua atau tiga blok, terletak toko _corndog halmeoni_ yang sudah dijual. Dia dan In-jae sering mampir setiap pagi untuk makan _corndog hameoni_ atau sekedar menyapanya jika belum terlambat masuk sekolah. Tidak jarang juga mereka mampir setelah pulang sekolah. Tidak perlu ada alasan untuk mengunjungi _halmeoni_.

 _Rumah burung_.

Rumah burung adalah sebuah alasan Dal-mi sering pamit ke rumah nenek. Kini dia berdiri di depan pohon sakura yang kehilangan daunnya di musim dingin. Terdapat rumah burung yang menggantung pada dahannya. Dia mengintip ke dalamnya. Kosong.

 _Apa yang kau harapkan?_ batinnya.

Beberapa tahun lalu saat Dal-mi masih duduk di bangku SMP, dia memiliki sahabat pena, Nam Do-san. Mereka bertukar surat lewat rumah burung. Sejak ayahnya meninggal, Nam Do-san tidak membalas suratnya dan _halmeoni_ bilang kalau bocah itu pindah ke Seoul dan tidak sempat membalas suratnya. Dulu Dal-mi pernah berpikir bahwa Nam Do-san adalah karangan ayahnya, namun tulisan mereka berbeda. Maka dia percaya pada ucapan _halmeoni_. Nam Do-san pindah musim semi tahun itu. Tahun dimana Dal-mi lagi-lagi kehilangan orang yang dia cintai, _appa_. Tahun yang dia pikir akan menjadi ringan karena memiliki sahabat pena ternyata menjadi tahun dimana Dal-mi harus merelakan kepergian ayahnya serta belajar menjadi anak yang lebih tegar tanpa ada dukungan sahabatnya itu lagi. Sahabat pena yang juga menjadi cinta pertamanya.

Malam semakin dingin dan Dal-mi belum mau pulang. Dia bersandar pada pohon sakura itu dan menatap bangunan kecil bekas toko _corndog halmeoni_ yang kini menjadi toko buku. Dia menunduk, perasaan sedih yang meluap-luap kembali menghampirinya. Dia merasa gagal dalam hidupnya. _Halmeoni_ telah menjual harta berharganya demi membayar uang kuliah yang mahal. Dia merasa hanya menjadi beban bagi _halmeoni_. Dia merasa hidupnya tidak adil jika dibandingkan dengan kakaknya. Apa sebenarnya pilihannya salah? Apa sekarang dia menyesali pilihannya?

Kunjungannya ke Seonju tujuannya agar Dal-mi bisa yakin dengan pilihannya untuk berhenti kuliah—agar mengingatkannya dengan pengorbanan orang-orang yang dia sayang. Tapi sekarang dia malah ragu dan malah berpikir kalau dia mungkin sedikit menyesali pilihannya saat kecil dulu. Saat In-jae menawarkan untuk ikut bersama _eomma_ dan keluarga baru mereka.

Dal-mi membenturkan kepala belakangnya ke batang pohon tanpa sadar. _Aku tidak boleh menyesali pilihanku. Tidak. Ini yang terbaik. Aku tidak pernah menyesali pilihanku._ Dal-mi beringsut ke bawah dan berjongkok sambil memeluk lututnya. Dia terlalu larut dengan pikirannya yang kalut hingga tidak sadar seseorang berdiri di hadapannya.

" _Hakseng_. Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu, tapi kau harus menciptakan kebahagiaanmu sendiri, ini hidupmu." Ucap suara pemuda di depan Dal-mi. Pemuda itu membungkuk, meletakan bungkusan plastik di sebelah Dal-mi.

Dal-mi menatap pemuda itu, pandangannya kabur karena bendungan air mata yang dia tahan agar tidak jatuh. Dia melirik bungkusan plastik di sebelahnya. Aroma tidak asing menyeruak dari bungkusan itu. Dal-mi kembali menatap pemuda itu yang tiba-tiba menyerahkan mantelnya. Dia menerimanya dengan bingung. Dia lupa dia tidak memakai mantel di malam yang bersalju ini. Mungkin dia juga lupa kalau malam ini malam natal, malam di mana orang-orang seumurannya berpesta atau hmm berkencan dan mampir ke hotel murah. Sedangkan Dal-mi menghabiskan malam natal dengan berjongkok di bawah pohon di pinggir jalan jauh dari keramaian kota, meratapi hidupnya.

"Oh, itu ayam goreng. Rencanaku bertemu seseorang gagal, mungkin sama sepertimu. Jadi anggap saja aku mentraktirmu." Pemuda itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celana dan menambahkan, "Pulanglah ke rumah. Jangan buat keluargamu khawatir." Sedetik kemudian pemuda itu sudah memunggungi Dal-mi dan berjalan cepat meninggalkannya.

Si gadis yang berjongkok di bawah pohon mengerjapkan mata, membuat bendungan air mata itu mengalir dan segera menyeka air matanya sembari berusaha untuk mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi. Dia memeriksa mantel yang diberikan pemuda asing tadi. Di belakang mantel tertera tulisan _Seoul National University_. Dia terpekik pelan. Seorang mahasiswa universitas top di Korea Selatan mentraktirnya ayam goreng (lebih tepat seperti memberinya sedekah, tapi Dal-mi membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu), memberikan mantel, dan sebuah nasihat. Dia memiringkan kepalanya, sungguh aneh sekali. Kejadian itu membuatnya berdiam dengan posisi yang sama selama semenit.

Dia bangkit dan mengenakan mantel itu. Aroma maskulin dari mantel itu masih tercium samar. Satu tangannya memegang bungkusan ayam goreng. "Aku yang menciptakan kebahagiaanku sendiri." Dal-mi mengulang ucapan pemuda itu, menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya perlahan.

_Our meets, our separation_ _  
_

_The faded memories_

_If you loved me, then smile_

—[Memory of The Wind by Naul](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f5ShDNOqq1E)


	2. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ji-pyeong kembali ke Seonju untuk mencari halmeoni namun dia malah bertemu dengan anak perempuan aneh di pohon sakura tempat rumah burung. Terkadang Ji-pyeong menulis surat yang ditujukan untuk Dal-mi saat dia ingin sekali bercerita tentang hari-harinya. Saat dia ingin mencurahkan isi hatinya. Saat dia merasa sepi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Untuk yang sudah baca Chapter 1 sebelum tanggal 28/12/2020, aku mau infoin kalo ada perubahan minor sedikit tapi tidak merubah jalan ceritanya ya. Sebelumnya aku bikin Dal-mi kembali ke Seonju tahun 2008, aku ubah jadi 2010 ya. Terima kasih sudah membaca.
> 
> Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7IMg0i5eEU8T4XHtxLgT3H

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi. Terima kasih infonya." Ji-pyeong memberikan salam pada wanita pemilik toko buku yang dulunya merupakan kedai _corndog halmeoni_.

" _Aigoo_!" wanita itu melihat ke arah pohon sakura yang berada di depan toko. Ji-pyeong mengikuti pandangan si wanita. Ada seorang perempuan terduduk—atau jongkok di bawah pohon itu.

"Ini malam natal, banyak pasangan muda berkencan. Tapi anak perempuan itu sepertinya baru saja putus. Ckck. Kasihan sekali. Bisa-bisa kedinginan." Wanita itu mengalihkan perhatian kembali pada Ji-pyeong. "Ah, ya. Semoga bisa bertemu dengan nenekmu itu ya." Lalu menutup pintu tokonya.

Ji-pyeong menautkan kedua alisnya. _Kau kasihan tapi tidak berbuat apa-apa_. Dia menoleh kembali ke arah perempuan yang jongkok di pohon sakura tempat rumah burung digantung di dahannya. Perempuan itu sekarang membenturkan kepala belakangnya pada batang pohon. Hal itu membuat Ji-pyeong sedikit takut. "Kenapa dia.." celetuknya pelan.

Dia berjalan pelan mendekati pohon sakura. Karena sudah sampai di sini, dia harus memeriksa rumah burung. Dia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya kalau dia berharap ada sebuah petunjuk. Sebuah kunci yang _halmeoni_ katakan, atau mungkin.. surat dari teman penanya. Apapun yang bisa membawanya untuk bertemu kembali dengan satu-satunya orang yang peduli dengan seorang anak yatim piatu yang kebingungan di bawah hujan deras. Ketika dia semakin dekat, dia menahan langkahnya agar tidak berbunyi dan menarik perhatian si perempuan aneh yang sekarang kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Kosong. Tidak ada kunci. Tidak ada surat.

Hatinya mencelos.

Dia menatap ke bawah. Ke kakinya. "Aku bahkan memakai sepatu darimu.." gumamnya.

Sebelah tangannya merogoh saku mantel, meraba surat. Otaknya berkata untuk tidak meletakan surat itu di rumah pohon. Ya lagi pula secara logika _halmeoni_ sudah pindah. Mungkin teman penanya juga. Dia mendengus lalu si perempuan aneh kembali menarik perhatian dari sudut matanya. Dia teringat dulu _halmeoni_ membantunya padahal dia hanya orang asing, maka Ji-pyeong juga bisa membantu perempuan asing ini. Setidaknya itu yang bisa meringankan malamnya karena sudah datang jauh dari Seoul tapi tidak bertemu _halmeoni_.

 _Baiklah. Mari kita urus kau_.

Ji-pyeong meletakkan bungkusan ayam goreng di sisi perempuan itu. " _Hakseng_. Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu, tapi kau harus menciptakan kebahagiaanmu sendiri, ini hidupmu."

Perempuan itu mengangkat kepala, air mata tergenang di kedua matanya. Pipinya merah. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan. Dia tidak tahu kalau patah hati bisa membuat anak perempuan sampai begini, itu yang ada di pikirannya. Murid SMA yang patah hati.

Ji-pyeong mengeluarkan surat dari saku lalu melepas mantel dan memberikannya pada si perempuan aneh. Perempuan itu mengerling pada bungkusan di sebelahnya. "Oh, itu ayam goreng. Rencanaku bertemu seseorang gagal, mungkin sama sepertimu. Jadi anggap saja aku mentraktirmu." Ji-pyeong memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celana dan menambahkan, "Pulanglah ke rumah. Jangan buat keluargamu khawatir." Dia segera berbalik pergi meninggalkan tempat itu untuk kedua kalinya, kini tanpa diantar _halmeoni_. Dia kembali ke rumahnya di Seoul.

Sesampainya di rumah, dia meletakkan surat di kotak tempat surat-surat lainnya disimpan. Sebagian besar surat dari Dal-mi dan sisanya surat-surat yang dia tulis tanpa sadar. Sebenarnya dia sadar, dia hanya sulit mengakuinya. Terkadang dia menulis surat yang ditujukan untuk Dal-mi saat dia ingin sekali bercerita tentang hari-harinya. Saat dia ingin mencurahkan isi hatinya. Saat dia merasa sepi.

Seperti saat ini.

Kini surat yang hendak dia letakan di rumah burung bergabung dengan surat-suratnya yang lain. Tidak akan pernah dibaca oleh orang yang dia tuju. Menjadi tidak berarti.

Ji-pyeong merebahkan dirinya di lantai. Dia memandang langit-langit rumahnya. Sudah memasuki lima tahun dia tinggal di rumah itu. Rumah yang minimalis. Cukup luas untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dia pernah tidak sengaja membaca sebuah tulisan tentang rumah. Disebutkan rumah adalah tempat di mana kau merasa aman dan terjamin; tempat di mana kau mendapatkan kehangatan emosional dan merasakan dirimu dikelilingi oleh cinta dan kasih sayang.

Tapi dia tidak merasakannya. Tidak di rumah ini.

Ya. Dia merasa aman dan terjamin. Tapi tidak untuk kalimat yang terakhir itu.

Ji-pyeong masih sama seperti dulu. Susah untuk terbuka. Lihat saja bagaimana dia menghabiskan malam natalnya jauh-jauh ke Seonju meski dia ingat pesan _halmeoni_ untuk tidak mencarinya jika dia baik-baik saja. Jangan menghubunginya jika dia sukses. Dia tidak punya alasan untuk kembali menemui _halmeoni_ namun dia tetap pergi mencarinya dan sekarang dia kembali dengan perasaan kecewa sedangkan teman-teman kantornya bersenang-senang di karaoke atau sudah di kamar pacar mereka dan makan _ramyeon_.

Jika ditelusuri ke belakang, masa kuliahnya dia habiskan untuk belajar dan dia berhasil menjadi lulusan terbaik _Seoul National University_ di angkatannya. Lalu perjalanannya mencari pekerjaan sedikit menantang karena dia memiliki latar belakang yang tidak begitu baik dipandang masyarakat Korea Selatan. Menjadi bekas anak panti asuhan membuatmu mendapatkan diskriminasi.

Orang-orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu Ji-pyeong pasti mengira dia seorang anak _chaebol_ (konglomerat). Kegigihan dan sifat ambisiusnya yang membawa Ji-pyeong menjadi dirinya yang sekarang. Han Ji-pyeong telah menjadi seseorang yang sukses seperti harapan _halmeoni_. Namun apakah dia juga bahagia?

Ji-pyeong bangkit dan duduk. Dia mengangguk mantap. "Aku harus memikirkan gelar masterku." Sepertinya dengan mudah dia melupakan dan menyingkirkan perasaan campur aduk yang dia rasakan beberapa saat lalu.

Tapi baru saja dia duduk di depan laptopnya. Sebuah pikiran melintas. _Apa jika aku pindah ke rumah yang lebih besar, maka aku tidak akan merasa sepi?_

_An unknown sadness is washing over me_   
_A soft trickle of tears are falling down_   
_My way back home is becoming distorted_   
_The world is busy and I’m busy too_   
_Another day is passing_

—[Going Home by Jeon Jeong Woo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pk1hF0It1D0)

* * *

Pagi yang indah dari apartemen terkemuka dengan pemandangan gedung-gedung tinggi kota Seoul dan Sungai Han. Seperti biasa Han Ji-pyeong memulai harinya dengan berlari pagi di treadmill sebelum bersiap memakai pakaian rapi dan menjadi seorang Han- _timjangnim_ di sebuah perusahaan modal SH Venture Capital. 

"Yeong-sil, beri tahu jadwal hari ini." Ji-pyeong telah selesai menjalani ritual paginya.

"Ada jadwal beri kuliah relai tentang perusahaan rintisan pukul 14.00. Lokasinya di Sand Box." Sebuah AI speaker menjawab dengan nada datar.

Ji-pyeong mengingat kalau siang itu dia akan membawakan seminar dengan CEO SH Venture Capital, Yoon Sun-hak dan seseorang dari Nature Morning, anak perusahaan Morning Group yang merupakan salah satu perusahaan besar di Korea Selatan.

Dia berjalan menuju ruang tengah, membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air. "Yeong-sil, beri tahu cuaca hari ini." perintahnya lagi seperti hari-hari biasanya.

"Inilah ramalan peruntunganmu hari ini." Sebuah jawaban yang tidak Ji-pyeong harapkan. Sebuah jawaban yang berbeda dari biasanya.

" _Hey, Yeong-sil. How's the weather today_?" tanya Ji-pyeong dalam bahasa Inggris berharap sang AI paham apa yang dia mau.

Tapi sepertinya Yeong-sil memiliki jawaban lain. "Hari ini, Dewa Takdir akan meniupkan angin sepoi-sepoi ke hidupmu yang tenang."

Ji-pyeong berdiri tidak sabar. "Bicara apa dia? Bukan. Aku mau tahu cuaca hari ini. Cuaca!"

AI speaker itu sedang dalam pengawasannya dan sepertinya dia tidak jadi berinvestasi ke perusahaan yang mengembangkan Yeong-sil. Dia bertanya tentang cuaca dan sang AI malah menjawab dengan ramalan peruntungan. Sebuah kesalahan fatal bagi Ji-pyeong.

"Kau akan bertemu seseorang dari masa lalumu di tempat yang tak terduga." Sambung Yeong-sil. Ji-pyeong yang sudah kehilangan minatnya berjalan meninggalkan AI speaker itu untuk bersiap di kamar. Sedangkan Yeong-sil tetap menyampaikan ramalan peruntungan Ji-pyeong meski si pendengar tidak memedulikannya.

"Berhati-hatilah. Meski dia datang seperti angin sepoi-sepoi di musim semi nantinya dia bisa berubah menjadi angin kencang musim dingin yang akan mengubah drastis hidupmu yang tenang."

Seminar perusahaan rintis bersama dengan Yoon- _daepyonim_ dan Won In-jae dari Nature Morning berjalan dengan baik. Ji-pyeong cukup menikmati pertanyaan yang dilontarkan para peserta seminar. Dia juga kagum dengan jawaban dari Won In-jae hingga tiba-tiba seseorang dari peserta menyela dan merebut mikrofon peserta lainnya yang sedang bertanya.

" _Annyeong haseyo_. Namaku Seo Dal-mi." ucap seorang perempuan.

Nama itu menarik perhatian Ji-pyeong. Tanpa sadar dia memajukan badannya ke depan untuk melihat perempuan itu lebih jelas. "Seo Dal-mi?"

"Kenapa? Kau kenal dia?" Yoon- _daepyonim_ menatap Ji-pyeong dari duduknya.

Ji-pyeong membalas tatapan Yoon- _daepyonim_ , "Apa?" Dia tersenyum dan menambahkan, "Tidak." Jawabannya terdengar yakin tapi raut wajahnya menunjukkan sebaliknya.

Tentu saja nama itu tidak asing di telinganya. Seo Dal-mi, teman penanya 15 tahun lalu kini ada di hadapannya.

Tapi jika memang itu dia..

"Baik. Silakan bicara." ucap Won In-jae yang berada di kursi sebelahnya.

Perempuan bernama Seo Dal-mi itupun melanjutkan. "Aku tahu kau sudah membuat banyak keputusan hebat. Tapi katakanlah dengan jujur. Kau pernah buat keputusan egois, Seo In-jae _ssi_?"

Ucapan terakhir dari perempuan bernama Seo Dal-mi membuat para peserta seminar berbisik-bisik. Memperdebatkan nama depan Won In-jae. Begitu pula Ji-pyeong yang kini melihat Won In-jae dan Seo Dal-mi bergantian, penasaran jawaban apa yang akan dilontarkan.

"Tentu saja pernah. Aku juga manusia. Aku membuat keputusan materialistis karena sudah putus asa. Namun Seo Dal-mi _ssi_ , namaku Won In-jae."

Ji-pyeong yakin ada sesuatu di antara mereka. Seo Dal-mi dan Won.. Seo In-jae?

Dia tidak berharap untuk bisa melihat perempuan dari seminar siang tadi lagi. Perempuan bernama Seo Dal-mi. Tapi sepertinya alam semesta berkata lain. Tepat ketika mobil Ji-pyeong berhenti di depan lampu lalu lintas, dia melihatnya. Perempuan itu duduk di halte bus dan membenturkan kepalanya seperti orang gila.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Ji-pyeong pada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba gadis bernama Seo Dal-mi memekik dan memeras kepalanya seperti orang frustasi.

"Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia begitu?" Ji-pyeong tidak habis pikir dibuatnya.

Perempuan itu tertawa sendiri.

Ji-pyeong ikut tertawa melihat kebodohannya. Sungguh itu lucu sekali. Dia sampai melihat apakah ada orang lain yang juga tertawa.

"Apa dia gila?"

Setelah itu perempuan bernama Seo Dal-mi terlihat lemas dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke kaca halte.

"Apa dia sakit?"

Perempuan itu naik ke dalam bus dan karena penasaran, Ji-pyeong mengikutinya. Ketika bus berhenti, dia pun memakirkan mobilnya. Dia berjalan mengikuti 'Seo Dal-mi' dengan jarak yang cukup membuat perempuan itu tidak sadar. Perempuan itu membawanya ke sebuah taman di pinggir Sungai Han.

Ji-pyeong segera berhenti ketika dia sudah cukup jauh mengikuti perempuan itu. _Mungkin aku sudah ikut gila_. Ji-pyeong menyesali tindakannya. _Aku melakukan stalki_ —. Namun dari jauh dia bisa melihat sebuah truk makanan menjual _corndog_. Seo Dal-mi berjalan ke arahnya dan seorang wanita paruh baya mengenakan celemek menyambutnya.

 _Halmeoni_.

Ji-pyeong tidak mempercayai apa yang dia lihat. Ketika Ji-pyeong tidak mencari. Ketika Ji-pyeong mungkin telah melupakan dan merelakannya. Seo Dal-mi hadir dan membawanya pada _halmeoni_. Seseorang yang berarti di dalam hidupnya.

Malam itu Ji-pyeong pulang ke apartemennya dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa dia deskripsikan. Dia merasa lega? Terharu? Bahagia? Perasaan itu meledak-ledak sampai dia bingung sebenarnya apa yang dia rasakan.

"Young-sil. Aku akan pulang." Ji-pyeong berbaring di tempat tidurnya yang luas.

"Tapi kau sudah di rumah." balas sang AI dengan nada datar khasnya.

Ji-pyeong menutup kedua matanya. Lesung pipi terukir di wajahnya. Dia tersenyum.

_I need someone, I’ve stopped in place_   
_I need someone to stay with me when things are hard_   
_My heart is freezing, I’ve lost my way_   
_The city has turned its head against me, I’m still alone_

—[Going Home by Jeon Jeong Woo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pk1hF0It1D0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenapa Ji-pyeong bawa ayam goreng? Karena udah culture di sana biasanya makan ayam goreng klo malam natal (jd anggap aja si Ji-pyeong ikutin orang2 beli ayam :"D ) dan karena kebetulan ini akhirnya dikasih ke Dal-mi (yg kebetulan doyan ayam).. XD  
> Ji-pyeong selalu terkesan bingung dengan perasaannya but that's the point.. See you di chapter selanjutnya. Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah membaca! :)


	3. First Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dal-mi menemukan surat-surat yang ditulis Ji-pyeong. Surat yang tak pernah sampai padanya. Tapi dia takut membacanya. Tapi mengapa dia harus merasa takut?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Menulis chapter ini sungguh menyenangkan entah kenapa. Kita langsung lompat ke Episode 12 ya. Ayo rewatch dulu? Wkwkwk. Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7IMg0i5eEU8T4XHtxLgT3H

Setelah bermalam di kantor lama Samsan Tech, tempat yang bersejarah, Do-san mengajak Dal-mi dan yang lainnya untuk mampir ke rumah dan sarapan.

Ibu Do-san terlihat cantik dan segar dengan celemeknya. Sangat tampak keibuan. "Ayo, mari masuk." Sapanya setelah itu dia kembali ke dapur, menyiapkan sarapan.

"Wah para pengusaha sukses datang ke rumahku!" Ayah Dosan ikut menyambut mereka dan membawa mereka ke ruang tamu. " _Yeoboe_! Masak yang banyak!"

Chul-san tertawa canggung. "Tumben sekali dia seperti ini." Ucapnya yang kemudian dapat sikutan dari Sa-ha. "Anggap seperti rumah sendiri." Chul-san mengangguk sopan pada Dal-mi dan yang lainnya, seolah dia tuan rumah.

Dal-mi, Sa-ha, dan ketiga pendiri utama Samsan Tech duduk bersama di ruang tengah.

Ayah Do-san menatap Dal-mi dan Do-san bergantian. Menyadari tatapan yang diberikan Ayah Do-san membuat Dal-mi menutup wajahnya. "Ah. Wajahku.. Do-san, kamar mandi di sebelah mana?" Dia hampir lupa kalau wajahnya cemong karena noda spidol. Buru-buru dia bangkit dan mengekor Do-san menuju kamar mandi.

"Aku ikut!" Sa-ha bangkit menyusul Dal-mi dan Do-san.

Do-san menunjukkan kamar mandi pada mereka. "Ini kamar mandi. Tapi cerminnya tidak tidak terlalu besar. Kalau kalian butuh, ada cermin besar di kamarku." Dia menunjuk pintu di seberangnya. "Kalian bisa masuk ke sana."

Sa-ha tersenyum nakal ke arah Dal-mi.

Do-san melihat Dal-mi lalu menunduk malu, begitu pula Dal-mi yang menghindari mata Do-san.

Melihat sepasang kecoa mulai malu-malu kucing tidak jelas, Sa-ha segera membuka pintu kamar mandi. " _Okay, thanks_. Aku duluan." Dia melenggang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

" _Ya_!" Dal-mi refleks menutup mulutnya setelah berteriak.

"Ka-kau bisa menunggu di kamarku." Ucapan Do-san membuat kedua mata Dal-mi membulat. Jantungnya sempat berhenti sepersekian detik. "Aku akan kembali bersama yang lainnya." Do-san menambahkan lalu membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Jangan lama!" Dal-mi mengetuk pintu kamar mandi sebelum berjalan pelan masuk ke dalam kamar Do-san. Mereka bertatapan mata sesaat lalu Do-san meninggalkannya dan Dal-mi menutup pintu kamar pelan-pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara.

Ini pertama kalinya dia berada di dalam kamar anak laki-laki—salah, Do-san bukan lagi anak-anak. Dia seorang pria dewasa. Ini pertama kalinya Dal-mi berada di kamar pria dewasa!

Punggungnya bersandar pada pintu dan kedua matanya memicing, mengobservasi segala benda yang ada di dalam kamar Do-san. Mendeteksi adakah riwayat wanita lain yang pernah mampir di kehidupannya. Dia tersenyum ketika hanya melihat benda-benda culun koleksi Do-san. Tidak ada benda aneh dan terlebih lagi tidak ada benda milik wanita.

Ya, setidaknya itu yang terlihat. Dia tidak akan benar-benar melakukan investigasi dan mengacak-acak kamar itu kan.

Dia mengangguk puas dan sekarang fokus pada wajahnya di cermin. Ada bekas spidol di pipi dan bibirnya. Mengingat itu membuatnya tersenyum lebih lebar lagi. "Ah! Malu sekali!" Dia menggeleng-geleng, satu tangannya menepuk-nepuk udara, "Ouu!" pekiknya kecil ketika tiba-tiba tidak sengaja menepuk sisi-sisi sebuah kotak kaleng bermotif bendera Inggris yang terletak di meja dengan tutup terbuka. Dia mengembus jari-jarinya yang sakit lalu isi dari kotak kaleng itu menarik perhatiannya. "Oh.. Ini kan..," Dal-mi terdiam sejenak, "Surat-surat dariku?" Dia terkejut mendapati amplop-amplop yang familiar bertumpuk di dalam kotak kaleng seperti baru saja dibaca dan lupa dirapikan.

Dia berdecak, merasa tidak percaya. Ini artinya pria dari surat memberikan surat-surat yang dia tulis pada orang asing. Dia melipat tangannya di depan dada, merasa tidak nyaman dengan apa yang telah dia temukan.

Setelah dipikir, Dal-mi tidak tahu bagaimana dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Han- _timjangnim_ , Nam Do-san, dan _halmeoni_. Han- _timjangnim_ menulis surat karena permintaan _halmeoni_ , lalu menggunakan identitas Nam Do-san. Setelah itu dia pergi mencari Nam Do-san. _Kenapa dia harus berbohong? Apa dia tidak mau merasa bodoh karena mengirim surat untuk bocah perempuan yang naif dan kesepian?_

"Karena hanya kau yang bodoh di sini." Dal-mi menghela napas. "Kau terobsesi pada sosok yang kau ciptakan sendiri. Ini salahmu, Seo Dal-mi." Dia menatap cermin, pantulannya membalas tatap. Senyumnya yang lebar tadi telah hilang.

Dia merasa kesal karena mendapati surat-surat itu ada pada Nam Do-san. Seharusnya ada pada Han- _timjangnim_ , penulis surat sebenarnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa marah, memikirkan Han- _timjangnim_ tiba-tiba membuatnya khawatir karena dari suaranya dia terdengar sedang sakit. Dia tidak hadir saat _Demo Day_. Dia juga menghindar saat Dal-mi ke apartemennya kemarin. "Apa dia sudah makan bubur dariku?" tanyanya penasaran pada wajah kucel di cermin.

Dal-mi menatap nanar surat-surat yang bertumpuk di kotak kaleng. Seperti ada duri yang menyelimuti mereka, Dal-mi takut untuk menyentuhnya. Dia takut itu akan melukai hatinya. Semuanya palsu kan? Dia mengacak rambutnya lalu menggigit jari. Tapi melihat surat-surat yang sudah belasan tahun itu masih terjaga dan kini di hadapannya membuatnya kembali mengingat perasaan saat pertama kali mendapat surat dari 'Nam Do-san'.

 _Han Ji-pyeong_. Koreksinya dalam hati.

"Argh! Apa sekarang itu penting?" Dia merasa kesal lagi karena telah dibohongi selama lima belas tahun. Selama lima belas tahun dia menjadikan surat-surat itu harta berharganya, tumpuan hidupnya, dan teman sejatinya!

Jari-jarinya bergerak, menyentuh surat-surat itu. Tidak ada duri yang melukainya, tentu saja. Dia mengecek apakah surat itu jumlahnya sesuai dengan yang telah dia tulis. Apakah lengkap? Apakah surat-surat itu dalam keadaan baik? Hingga jemarinya berhenti ketika menemukan sebuah surat asing. Surat dengan amplop warna coklat polos dengan tulisan 'Untuk Dal-mi' serta tanggal surat itu mungkin ditulis '10/11/2005'. Dia memisahkan surat itu dari yang lainnya. Dia mengecek kembali surat-suratnya dan menemukan dua, empat—tidak—ada tujuh surat lainnya dengan warna amplop seperti surat asing pertama dan tulisan yang sama pula. Masing-masing tertera tanggal penulisannya.

Surat-surat yang tidak pernah sampai padanya.

"... Bagaimana mungkin?" Dal-mi memegang tujuh surat itu, memperhatikannya dari dekat. Salah satu surat terdapat tulisan yang dicoret, namun tetap bisa dibaca ~~'Dari Do-san'~~. "Kenapa...?" Dia bingung sekali.

Tanggal yang tertera pada surat-surat itu adalah tanggal di mana 'Nam Do-san' sudah lama pindah dari Seonju. Seperti kata halmeoni.

_Dia tetap menulis untukku. Nam Do—Han-timjangnim. Tapi kenapa..?_

Dal-mi tidak mengenal seorang Han Ji-pyeong, meski dia adalah penulis surat yang sesungguhnya, tapi sosoknya tetap asing. Hal yang dia tahu adalah lelaki itu pandai sekali menutup diri dan pandai sekali membuatnya bingung.

Seperti _puzzle_ yang tidak pernah tersentuh, berapa lama waktu untuk menyatukan potongan-potongan _puzzle_ seorang Han Ji-pyeong?

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan Sa-ha menyembulkan kepalanya masuk ke dalam kamar. "Hei, aku sudah selesai." Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Sa-ha memergoki Dal-mi sedang memegang surat dan raut wajah Dal-mi membuat wanita bermata rubah itu tertarik. Dia masuk cepat-cepat ke dalam dan menutup pintu kamar Do-san rapat-rapat. Tanpa perlu bersuara, Sa-ha mengedikan kepalanya pada Dal-mi seakan bertanya, _Apa yang kau temukan?_

Dal-mi ragu untuk memberitahu Sa-ha tapi dia kemudian menjelaskannya dengan singkat dan setelah itu Sa-ha semakin penasaran.

"Kalau itu benar surat dari Han- _timjangnim_ yang tidak pernah kau baca, coba buka saja?" Sa-ha mencoba melirik surat-surat yang berada di genggaman Dal-mi tapi Dal-mi menepisnya.

"Tidak. Aku sudah menemukan _a-ha moment_ ku, seperti yang kau bilang. Aku menyukai Do-san."

"Lalu? Kenapa tidak kau buka saja kalau kau sudah tahu siapa yang kau suka? Tidak ada hubungannya dengan surat."

Dal-mi terdiam. Sa-ha ada benarnya. Memangnya surat-surat ini bisa mengubah perasaan Dal-mi? Dia menyukai Do-san.

"Kau takut isi surat itu mengubah segalanya, kan?" Sudut bibir Sa-ha naik, dia memasang senyuman menyebalkan khasnya. "Kau masih bingung dengan perasaanmu."

"Tidak. Aku tidak bingung dengan perasaanku. Dia saja yang memang membingungkan."

Sa-ha menggeleng. " _No, no_. Kau penasaran tentangnya."

Dal-mi tidak memedulikan ucapan Sa-ha. Tanpa tahu malu, dia memasukkan surat-surat beramplop coklat ke dalam tas kecilnya lalu menyusun dengan rapi surat lainnya ke dalam kotak kaleng. Setelah itu dia memicingkan mata pada Sa-ha.

" _I'll be quiet._ "

_Winding the spring that can’t be undone  
We’ve fallen above these parallel lines  
Even if our shadows feel so far away  
I’m right next to you_

—[First Page by SUNYE & JO KWON](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PgVYwSOTflc)

  
Malam sebelum hari ulang tahun Do-san bukanlah malam terbaiknya. Dia tidak bisa tidur memikirkan nasib Samsan Tech. Memikirkan karirnya. Memikirkan Noongil. Dia semakin yakin kalau dia memang tidak terlahir sebagai pemimpin. Dia gagal.

Dia mendengarkan rekaman teleponnya dengan Do-san sambil memandangi bola baseball yang bertuliskan _Follow Your Dream_.

_"Kali pertama aku melihatmu. Mimpiku menjadi jelas. Ini semua berkatmu."_

Ucapan itu terdengar manis tapi membebaninya. Dia senang mendengar Do-san mengatakan itu. Namun seperti ada sesuatu yang menekannya hingga dia merasa sesak.

Dal-mi menundukkan kepalanya. Dia menyesal tidak mendiskusikan kontrak itu dengan Han- _timjangnim_ , mentor mereka. Dia sadar kalau selama ini dia terlalu gegabah mengambil keputusan sampai tidak tahu apa konsekuensi yang akan menimpanya. Sekarang dia harus merelakan Samsan Tech. Dia juga harus merelakan Do-san untuk pergi. Meski dia yakin Do-san menolak untuk pergi. Do-san mencintainya, dia tahu itu.

_Dosana, jika aku memang membuat mimpimu menjadi jelas. Maka kau harus pergi, karena impianmu hanya bisa kau gapai ketika aku merelakanmu._

Hari ulang tahun tiba. Dal-mi berdandan cantik untuk Do-san di hari spesialnya. Semalaman dia sudah memikirkan langkah tepat yang dilakukan sebagai seorang pemimpin untuk terakhir kalinya. Dia berharap hari itu bisa berjalan dengan lancar. Dal-mi berharap Do-san memahami keputusannya. Dal-mi berharap mereka bisa berpisah baik-baik.

Tidak sesuai harapan, hari itu Do-san terus membahas bagaimana caranya agar mereka bisa menang banding dengan 2STO. Itu membuatnya lelah dan muak. Do-san tidak mau berhenti untuk mendengarkan Dal-mi. Barang sebentar saja, Do-san tidak mau mendengar kalau Dal-mi ingin yang terbaik untuk laki-laki itu. Untuk Do-sannya. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau Dal-mi juga ingin sekali bisa terus bersamanya? Kenapa dia tidak bisa membaca hatinya? Kenapa harus mempertahankan sesuatu yang mustahil?

Masa depan yang cerah telah menanti Do-san dan Dal-mi ingin Do-san mencapainya. Tapi Do-san tidak mengerti. Dal-mi tidak ingin berakhir dengan Do-san dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan. Namun tidak ada pilihan lain, Dal-mi harus membuatnya sakit. Karena dengan cara itu Do-san baru mau mendengarkannya. Tapi hal itu juga menyakitinya. Tapi apa Do-san tahu? 

Seperti bunga kosmos yang tidak kunjung mekar, Dal-mi menutup rapat dirinya. Setelah kepergian Do-san dan bubarnya Samsan Tech, Dal-mi mengurung diri di kamar. Dia hanya keluar seperlunya. Mengobrol seperlunya. Suatu hari Dal-mi menangis sesenggukan di pelukan _halmeoni_. Dia meminta maaf karena tidak bisa mengembangkan Noongil. Ketika _halmeoni_ atau Ibunya mengecek keadaannya di dalam kamar, mereka akan menemukan Dal-mi sedang tertidur, membaca buku atau menonton film lewat laptop. Dia tak lagi menangis karena merasa gagal ataupun karena patah hati. Itu cukup membuat _halmeoni_ dan Ibunya tenang. Dal-mi adalah wanita kuat. Kejadian yang menimpanya akan membuatnya lebih kuat lagi. Dia hanya butuh waktu. Tapi sampai kapan?

"Dal-mi, Ibu akan ke gereja bersama _halmeoni_. Apa kau tidak mau ikut? Kau tidak usah berdoa, cukup duduk saja. Kau harus bertemu manusia lainnya." A-hyeon, Ibu Dal-mi, berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Dal-mi sibuk dengan smartphonenya, mencari lowongan kerja. Matanya menyipit ketika menemukan lowongan kerja di Injae Company.

"Sudah mau satu minggu kau di dalam kamar terus! Ayo lebih baik kau ikut ke gereja. _Sundingi_ sudah menunggu di luar."

" _Sundingi_..?" tanya Dal-mi dengan nada malas. Dia sibuk membaca kualifikasi lowongan kerja perusahaan kakaknya itu.

"Han Ji-pyeong. Mentormu."

"... Han- _timjangnim_?" Dia terduduk di tempat tidurnya. "Kenapa dia ke sini?" Dia bertanya dengan nada yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Dia terdengar tertarik—karena tentu saja sebuah hal aneh Han- _timjangnim_ datang ke rumahnya tanpa memberitahunya, kan? Dia tahu Han- _timjangnim_ sudah lama mengenal _halmeoni_ , tapi seharusnya dia ijin kalau mau mengajak _halmeoni_. Ya kan?

A-hyeon menjawab, "Dia sudah janji untuk mengantar _halmeoni_. Apa kau tidak tahu hubungan mereka?"

Dal-mi syok mendengar itu. "Hubungan mereka!?"

"Sudahlah kalau kau tidak ikut. Kami akan terlambat." A-hyeon baru saja berbalik tapi Dal-mi tiba-tiba menghentikannya.

"Tunggu." Mata Dal-mi melekat pada smartphonenya.

"Kau ikut?"

Dal-mi menggeleng. "Aku ingat sesuatu."

Bersamaan dengan A-hyeon menutup pintu kamar Dal-mi karena kesal, Dal-mi meninju udara. Dia tahu harus melakukan apa. Hidupnya belum berakhir.

"SEO DAL-MI _KAJJA_!" Dia meninju udara dengan kedua tangannya. "Seo Dal-mi! Seo Dal-mi!"

"Oh? Aku mendengar suara Dal-mi _ssi_." Ji-pyeong membuka pintu belakang mobilnya untuk _halmeoni_. Tangannya melindungi kepala _halmeoni_ agar tidak terbentur.

 _Halmeoni_ memasuki mobil dengan hati-hati, dituntun Ji-pyeong. "Kau sudah mulai tua ya. Itu suara mesin mobilmu."

"Sepertinya aku tidak salah dengar."

A-hyeon menutup pagar rumah dan berjalan ke mobil. "Kau tidak salah dengar. Tiba-tiba dia bersemangat." Dia duduk di sebelah _halmeoni_.

"Karena apa?" _Halmeoni_ terkejut.

"Entahlah." A-hyeon menutupi fakta kalau yang membuat Dal-mi semangat adalah ketika dia salah bicara tentang hubungan Ji-pyeong dengan _halmeoni_. Membuat orang yang mendengar akan salah paham. "Mungkin menang lotre?" Dia tertawa hambar.

 _Halmeoni_ mencibir, "Malam ini rumah tidak akan sepi lagi. Aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak seperti biasa."

Ji-pyeong duduk di kursinya dan melihat _halmeoni_ tersenyum dari kaca spion. Sepertinya senyum bisa menular, karena saat ini Ji-pyeong juga tersenyum.

Dal-mi mengirim pesan pada _halmeoni_ untuk mendoakannya selagi memilah perlengkapan yang terbaik untuk dia pakai saat memasuki teritori musuh esok hari.

Seperti kata Han- _timjangnim,_

_"Jika tak bisa mengalahkan musuhmu, jadilah pasukannya. Itu yang harus kau lakukan."_

Itu yang akan dilakukan Dal-mi.

Dia akan melamar kerja di perusahaan kakaknya, Injae Company.

"Kemeja sudah. Celana sudah. Oh, tas!" Dal-mi berjalan melewati cermin, lalu berhenti ketika pantulan wajahnya menarik perhatiannya. "Astaga poniku!?" Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada cermin. Tangannya merogoh-rogoh laci meja rias, mencari gunting dan sisir. Tapi tiba-tiba berhenti. "Apa sebaiknya aku potong pendek saja rambutku sekalian ya?" Dia menggeleng. "Orang-orang akan mengira aku sedang patah hati jika potong rambut pendek sekarang."

Patah hati.

Sebelum bayangan Do-san kembali datang, Dal-mi menepisnya dengan fokus pada rencanya esok hari. "Ah, ya. Tas, tas!" Dia mengambil asal tasnya yang menggantung di gantungan mantel, lalu mengeluarkan isinya.

_Just like the times we embraced each other_   
_Let’s look at each other once again_   
_Touching our memories with a smile_   
_Looking back at them, one by one_

—[First Page by SUNYE & JO KWON](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PgVYwSOTflc)

  
Sudah lewat sepuluh menit sejak Dal-mi mengeluarkan surat-surat beramplop coklat itu dari dalam tasnya. Dia menjejerkan surat itu di meja berdasarkan tanggal yang tertera di amplop.

10/11/2005; 20/12/2005; 08/08/2006; 29/09/2006; 14/02/2007; 31/12/2008; 24/12/2010.

Pada tanggal-tanggal itu Han- _timjangnim_ mengingatnya. Menulis surat untuknya. Kini surat-surat itu menunggu untuk dibaca. Namun sedaritadi Dal-mi hanya memandanginya saja.

Sebenarnya apa yang menghalangi Dal-mi untuk membuka dan membacanya?

Dia dan Do-san telah berakhir.

Lalu apa?

Apa yang Dal-mi khawatirkan ketika membaca surat-surat itu?

Dal-mi mengambil surat pertama. Dia membukanya sambil menahan napas. Tidak lama dia menutup amplop itu lagi. Membantingnya pelan di atas meja rias.

"Aku takut." Ucapnya. "Selama ini surat-suratmu membuatku nyaman, kau tahu? Tapi ternyata sosokmu hanyalah karangan agar aku tidak merasa sepi. Aku takut dibohongi lagi oleh isi surat ini."

Tapi Han- _timjangnim_ tidak berbohong tentang ulang tahunnya. Dalam perkerjaanpun Han- _timjangnim_ tidak pernah memberikannya kata-kata manis. Tapi dia selalu menamparnya dengan kepahitan yang membuatnya jatuh tapi kemudian dia juga membantunya bangkit dan memberi cara agar lebih kuat.

Dia juga menyatakan perasaannya pada Dal-mi.

"..."

Dal-mi menepuk pipinya agar fokus.

Lalu, berapa persenkah kejujuran dan kebohongan yang ditulis Han- _timjangnim_ di dalam surat-suratnya?

Dal-mi membuka kembali surat itu dan membacanya.  
  


_Dal-miya,_

_Sudah lama ya? Apa kau masih mengecek rumah burung? Apa kau menunggu balasan suratku?_

_Hari ini aku kembali, memegang pena, dan menulis untukmu. Seperti dulu._

_Aku saat ini berada di lingkungan baru. Tempat tinggal baru. Ruang kelas baru. Juga aku merasakan sebuah perasaan baru._

_Rindu._

_Rasanya di dalam hidupku tidak ada yang menetap. Ketika aku berbalik, semuanya sudah lenyap._

_Aku harap kau tidak pernah berhenti menunggu._

_Dari temanmu._

  
Dal-mi mengingat hari dimana Ayahnya meninggal. Hari itu adalah hari yang paling menyakitkan untuknya. Ibu dan kakaknya bahkan tidak hadir di acara pemakaman. Setelah hari itu berakhir, dia menulis surat untuk 'Do-san'. Dia menumpahkan seluruh kesedihannya ke dalam isi surat, namun _halmeoni_ bilang kalau 'Do-san' telah pindah. Itu membuatnya tambah sedih. Tak jarang Dal-mi akan melihat ke dalam rumah burung, berharap ada sebuah surat untuknya. _Halmeoni_ sempat akan mencopot rumah burung karena Dal-mi selalu mengeceknya. Tapi Dal-mi mencegah _halmeoni_ karena saat itu dia yakin suatu saat 'Do-san' akan menulis untuknya lagi.

Faktanya dia memang menulis beberapa surat untuk Dal-mi.

Dia membaca keempat surat selanjutnya. Isinya tentang kesibukan 'Do-sa—.

"Han Ji-pyeong." Dal-mi mengutuk dirinya. "Han Ji-pyeong! Han Ji-pyeong!"

Isinya tentang kesibukan Han- _timjangnim_ di masa kuliahnya. Tentang bagaimana dia harus ikut trip kuliah, saat dia dapat nilai jelek, saat dia magang. Lalu Han- _timjangnim_ juga menulis saat dia menerima surat cinta pada Hari Valentine. Itu merupakan surat cinta pertama yang dia terima. Membacanya entah kenapa membuat Dal-mi geram. "Rupanya kau surat-suratan dengan perempuan lain, huh?" Dal-mi tidak sadar telah berkomentar seperti itu. Tangannya mengepal dan buku jarinya mengetuk meja. Lalu dia lanjut membaca surat itu.

Han- _timjangnim_ menulis kalau dia tidak membalas surat cinta itu karena dia bingung harus menulis apa sedangkan dia tidak tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan dan tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan si pengirim surat. Tapi dia memakan cokelat yang ikut diberikan bersama surat. Sudut bibir Dal-mi terangkat naik.

Setelah membaca kelima surat itu, dia tak lagi takut. Dia juga sadar akhir dari setiap surat tak lagi sama seperti surat-suratnya yang dulu. Sahabat penanya itu akan mengakhiri surat dengan 'Dari Do-san' tapi kelima surat yang telah dia baca sekarang diakhiri dengan 'Dari temanmu'. Hal itu membuat Dal-mi terenyuh. Jika dia membaca nama 'Nam Do-san' maka akan terasa sangat aneh. Membaca 'Dari temanmu' membuat Dal-mi merasakan kembali perasaan nyaman seperti ketika lima belas tahun yang lalu.

Dal-mi membuka surat keenam. Tapi akhir dari surat keenam membuatnya merasa sedih.  
  


_Dal-miya,_

_Terkadang memori tentangmu seperti mimpi. Seakan semua surat-surat darimu adalah karangan yang kubuat untuk menciptakan teman khayalan. Menulis untukmu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bagiku sejak musim semi tahun itu. Balasan darimu menjadi hal yang kutunggu-tunggu. Karena membaca ceritamu dan bercerita padamu membuatku nyaman. Ada perasaan lega._

_Lihat siapa yang masih menulis untukmu meski tahu tidak akan pernah dapat balasan? Aku._

_Hari ini aku tidak memiliki cerita. Tapi hari ini aku akan mengucapkan perpisahan yang belum sempat kusampaikan._

_Terima kasih sudah menemaniku. Bahkan sampai saat ini kau tetap menjadi tempatku bercerita, meski kau tidak tahu. Terkadang aku merasa menjadi orang jahat saat menulis surat-surat itu padamu. Maaf Dal-mi. Jika kau mengenalku, maka aku tidak pantas menjadi temanmu._

_Meski aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan di sana, saat ini kumohon berhentilah menunggu. Aku juga akan berhenti menulis untukmu. Aku rasa sudah cukup._

_Dari temanmu._

  
Dal-mi menutup surat keenam dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Jika Han- _timjangnim_ berhenti menulis, kenapa masih ada satu surat lagi? Dia memang pandai membuat Dal-mi bingung.

Perasaan takut mendatanginya lagi. Surat ketujuh adalah surat terakhir yang ditulis Han- _timjangnim_ , sahabat penanya. Apapun isi surat itu, pasti isinya perpisahan. Tidak akan beda dengan isi surat keenam kan?

Dal-mi menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengembuskannya perlahan sembari membuka amplop surat ketujuh.

Dia memang harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada sosok itu.

Maka hadapilah.

  
  
_Dal-miya,_

_Aku juga pernah berlayar tanpa peta. Tanpa tahu harus melabuh kemana di bawah deras hujan dengan ombak yang terus menerpa dinding kapalku. Aku tidak memiliki apa-apa, pakaianku basah kuyup, ditambah layar kapalku saat itu rusak, bahkan tidak memiliki teman untuk mengarungi lautan. Aku adalah kapten yang berlayar tanpa peta dan pasrah dibawa ombak. Hal itu menakutkan, tapi sama sepertimu aku menemukan pelangi._

_Dal-miya, hari itu aku bertemu dengan halmeoni dan sangat berterima kasih atas kehadirannya dalam hidupku. Setelah bertemu dengannya, aku juga bertemu denganmu. Temanku. Seperti pelaut lainnya, aku tidak bisa menetap dan tinggal terlalu lama. Aku harus melanjutkan petualanganku._

_Tapi saat ini aku kembali berlayar tanpa peta, seperti saat itu aku merasa ketakutan. Aku tidak bisa mengharapkan keajaiban yang sama. Pelangi itu tidak lagi muncul di dalam perjalananku karena langit di atasku tidak pernah hujan. Langit selalu cerah. Entah mengapa aku malah tidak menyukainya. Pelangi selalu muncul sehabis hujan kan?_

_Kuputuskan untuk membuat petaku agar aku tidak terombang-ambing seperti dulu. Di malam hari aku akan membaca rasi bintang. Ada banyak rasi bintang dan masing-masing menuntunmu ke tempat yang berbeda. Aku mencatatnya di petaku. Saat ini aku telah menjadi kapten yang lebih berpengalaman. Tapi kau tahu, petaku terbatas. Aku tidak bisa kembali untuk menemukan pelangi itu dengan peta yang telah kuciptakan._

_Dal-miya, surat ini adalah petamu dan sebaliknya suratmu adalah peta bagiku. Jika suatu saat kau menemukan surat ini, aku harap surat ini bisa mempertemukanku dengan pelangi dan temanku. Meski aku harus melewati hujan badai. Aku akan dengan senang hati berdiri di bawah guyurannya. Tapi jika itu terjadi, maka kau akan mengenalku sebagai orang lain._

_Dalmiya, annyeong, aku **Han Ji-pyeong**. Temanmu._

" _Halmeoni_." Dal-mi duduk di kursi, menemani _halmeoni_ yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam. " _Halmeoni_ ," rengek Dal-mi saat tidak mendapatkan jawaban.

"Apa? Apa?" _Halmeoni_ mencubit pipi cucunya itu. "Kau sudah mulai manja lagi padaku, eh?"

Dal-mi menangkap tangan _halmeoni_ , mengelusnya. "Han- _timjangnim_."

 _Halmeoni_ menatap Dal-mi dengan serius karena cucunya tidak pernah mengungkit Han Ji-pyeong selama ini, tapi tiba-tiba dia terlihat sangat tertarik.

"Ceritakan tentangnya. Tentang Han Ji-pyeong." Dal-mi membalas tatapan _halmeoni_. "Bagaimana kalian bertemu?"

Setelah membaca surat yang terakhir, Dal-mi sadar surat itu bukanlah sebuah perpisahan. Tapi ajakan. Pada surat terakhir, Han Ji-pyeong atau 'Nam Do-san di surat' mengajaknya untuk bertemu. Sama seperti surat terakhir yang Dal-mi tulis, dia ingin menemukannya, 'Nam Do-san di surat'.

Jika surat darinya adalah peta, maka kemanakah peta ini menuntun Dal-mi?

Jika peta ini membawa Dal-mi pada potongan-potongan _puzzle_ seorang Han Ji-pyeong, dia siap mengarungi lautan untuk menemukannya. Mengumpulkannya.

Bisakah ini disebut kebetulan? Atau takdir memang ikut bermain di dalamnya? Dal-mi menemukan surat-surat itu atau mungkin lebih tepatnya surat-surat itu menemukan Dal-mi. Surat-surat itu bertemu penerimanya setelah sekian lama seperti surat yang Dal-mi tulis akhirnya bertemu dengan penerimanya, Han Ji-pyeong, pada hari itu di Seonju. Setelah hujan berhenti, Dal-mi tidak menemukan pelangi. Dia bertemu dengan kenyataan yang membangunkannya dari tidur panjang.

_Our story is written on the first page_   
_Even if it gets locked in my memories and fades_   
_It still remains here_   
_How we used to chase after the lights and endlessly run_

_Our story is engraved on the first page_   
_I want to fold down the corner and remember it_   
_Looking back, even the pain was so brilliant_   
_Our first page shines_   
_Even among new stories_

—[First Page by SUNYE & JO KWON](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PgVYwSOTflc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca. Lewat chapter ini aku mau share opiniku. Menurutku Ji-pyeong tidak akan melupakan teman penanya gitu aja karena saat itu Dal-mi lah satu-satunya teman yg dia punya. Dan hanya lewat surat dia menemukan rasa nyaman. Tapi Ji-pyeong juga pasti ngerasa nulis buat seseorang yg ga akan pernah ditemuinya itu pathetic jadi dia mengambil keputusan untuk move on dari menulis. Lalu surat terakhirnya itu ditulis sebelum dia kembali ke Seonju untuk mencari halmeoni.
> 
> Aku ga sabar chapter berikutnya. Hahahaha :")))


	4. The Voyager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ji-pyeong menghabiskan waktu bersama halmeoni tapi sebenarnya dia takut Dal-mi merasa tidak nyaman. Tapi Dal-mi mengajaknya untuk datang ke rumah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halo! Terima kasih udah mau nungguin. It took some time karena beberapa hari ini sibuk. Happy New Year ya semua!

"Anda mendapat sebuah pesan dari Dal-mi." Bersamaan dengan suara datar yang tidak asing di telinga Ji-pyeong, layar _smartphone_ yang menggantung di leher _halmeoni_ menyala, menampilkan notifikasi pesan masuk. " _Halmeoni_ , tolong doakan aku! _Saranghae_ ," lanjut Young-sil.

"Dia selalu sok manis kalau ada maunya. Dia tahu Tuhan tidak bisa disogok lalu menyuruhku untuk menyampaikan pesannya. _Aigoo_. _Sundingi_ , kau juga mau titip doa?"

Ji-pyeong tertawa kecil. "Menarik. Kalau doamu didengar, kau bisa buka usaha jasa titip doa, _halmeoni_."

"Begitu, kah?"

Ji-pyeong mengantar _halmeoni_ dan A-hyeon sampai di depan area gereja. Tidak jauh di dekat mereka ada sekumpul nenek-nenek umat gereja tersebut. Seorang nenek datang menghampiri. "Choi Won-deok _halmeoni_. Kau datang dengan cucumu? Kupikir kau hanya punya cucu perempuan."

 _Halmeoni_ menepuk pelan lengan Ji-pyeong, "Dia juga cucuku."

Nenek itu menatap Ji-pyeong dengan penasaran. "Sudah menikah?"

"Ayo, kita masuk saja. Masuk. Ibadah sudah mau mulai. A-hyeon, kau cari tempat duduk untuk kita."

" _Halmeoni_ , nanti aku jemput ya," ujar Ji-pyeong yang dibalas dengan anggukan cepat dari _halmeoni_.

Ji-pyeong tetap berdiri di tempat, menunggu _halmeoni_ masuk ke dalam gereja. Dia sedikit khawatir melihat _halmeoni_ mendaki tangga.

 _Halmeoni_ mengidap glaukoma, penyakit yang membuat penderitanya mengalami kebutaan secara perlahan. Penyakit itu tidak dapat disembuhkan namun dengan pemeriksaan rutin dan pengobatan bisa mengurangi peningkatannya. Namun dikarenakan faktor umur, kemungkinan kebutaan _halmeoni_ dalam waktu dekat tidak bisa dipungkiri.

Setelah mengetahui penyakit _halmeoni_ , tanpa diduga oleh Do-san maupun yang lainnya, Ji-pyeong menemui 2STO untuk mendiskusikan nasib Noongil agar dipertimbangkan. Lalu setelah Do-san pergi ke _Sillicon Valley_ , Do-san membantu dari jauh untuk terus mengembangkan Noongil sedangkan Ji-pyeong akan terus mendesak 2STO untuk mendapatkan investor bagi Noongil.

Ji-pyeong yang memiliki utang budi, berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan _halmeoni_. Seperti hari ini, dia mengantar _halmeoni_ dan Ibu Dal-mi ke gereja. Dia mungkin tidak bisa mengembangkan aplikasi canggih seperti Noongil, tetapi dia akan berusaha membuat _halmeoni_ merasa nyaman. Hari liburnya tidak akan terbuang sia-sia hanya karena menjemput dan mengantar seseorang yang berarti baginya.

  
  
_Outside the familiar orbit  
Into the black other side  
If I keep going without looking back  
Some day, will I be able to see you?  
There’s so much I want to say  
_

_—_ [The Voyager by Jung Seung Hwan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m1I7X3KoFy8)

Beberapa minggu terlewati dengan baik, tidak ada masalah. Namun suatu hari, _halmeoni_ memberi deklarasi kalau dia tidak nyaman diantar-jemput terus oleh Ji-pyeong. Sama seperti dirinya, _halmeoni_ benci dikasihani dan tidak mau merepotkan orang.

"Aku bisa berangkat sendiri." _Halmeoni_ bersikeras tidak mau masuk ke dalam mobil. "A-hyeon, ayo kita berangkat."

A-hyeon tersenyum lemah pada Ji-pyeong. "Tapi _eommoni_..,"

" _Halmeoni_. Han- _timjangnim_ mau menghabiskan waktu bersamamu di hari libur. Dia sudah bangun pagi-pagi hanya untuk menemuimu." Dal-mi menjadi penengah.

Wajah Ji-pyeong tidak berekspresi, namun dia mengangguk-angguk dalam hati mendengar ucapan Dal-mi.

"Kalau kau mau menghabiskan waktu bersamaku, datanglah untuk makan malam setelah kau pulang kerja atau makan siang di akhir pekan. Tidak perlu datang setiap minggu untuk mengantarku bertemu Tuhan. Dia pasti juga menjagaku tanpa perlu diantar olehmu."

"Aku juga mau berdoa," ujar Ji-pyeong dengan raut wajah yang tidak berubah.

"Han- _timjangnim_..," Dal-mi menatap laki-laki itu seperti tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

Tidak hanya Dal-mi, bahkan Ji-pyeong sendiri terkejut. Dia adalah orang yang rasional. Selama dia hidup, jangankan berdoa, percaya pada tuhan saja tidak. Ucapan Dal-mi benar. Dia mau menghabiskan waktu dengan halmeoni setidaknya dengan cara mengantarnya ke gereja. Jika dia datang untuk makan siang atau makan malam, dia takut membuat Dal-mi merasa tidak nyaman.

Setelah Dal-mi mengetahui bahwa Ji-pyeong adalah 'Nam Do-san' di surat, mereka tidak membahas itu. Mungkin Dal-mi telah melupakannya dan menganggap hari itu sebagai angin lalu, namun tidak dengan Ji-pyeong. Dia belum meminta maaf sebagai semestinya dan menghindari suatu masalah bukanlah dirinya. Tapi dia tidak mau memberi tekanan pada Dal-mi. Tidak setelah hubungannya dengan Do-san berakhir. Tidak jika Dal-mi belum siap. Ji-pyeong berusaha membuat orang di sekitarnya nyaman sampai lupa dengan dirinya sendiri.

  
Saat Ji-pyeong memasuki ambang pintu gereja, wewangian ukupan menyeruak masuk lewat indera penciuman, membuat Ji-pyeong sepenuhnya sadar bahwa dia memasuki sebuah tempat sakral. Wewangian asing dan menyengat yang bisa mengingatkannya pada momen ini jika suatu saat dia menciumnya kembali meski di tempat lain. Derap langkah kakinya diredam oleh lantai kayu dan kedua matanya melekat pada langit-langit yang berukir lukisan penuh makna. Bangku-bangku panjang yang terbuat dari kayu tersusun rapi menghadap ke altar di kiri dan kanan sisinya.

Ini pertama kalinya Ji-pyeong menginjakkan kaki di gereja. Di rumah tuhan, begitu mereka menyebutnya. Mereka tidak duduk terlalu di depan, tidak juga di belakang. Dengan A-hyeon dan _halmeoni_ duduk di sebelah kanan serta Dal-mi di sebelah kirinya. Yup. Entah kenapa Dal-mi ikut bersama mereka. Mungkin merasa tidak enak hati karena _halmeoni_ pagi ini 'berulah'.

"Sekarang gereja ini punya dua pengikut palsu." _Halmeoni_ berbisik ke arah Dal-mi, melewati Ji-pyeong.

"Sst. Ibadah akan dimulai." Dal-mi balas berbisik, dia meletakan satu tangannya di depan dada.

Ji-pyeong yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka menahan senyumnya. Apa ini? Mereka seperti keluarga yang pergi ibadah bersama. Tapi pikiran itu segera Ji-pyeong buang jauh-jauh sebelum membuat harapannya terlalu tinggi.

Dal-mi membenarkan duduknya, sesaat bahu dan lengan mereka bersentuhan. Kehadiran perempuan yang duduk di sebelah kirinya seakan menjadi pusat dunia Ji-pyeong. Lewat sudut matanya, Ji-pyeong dapat melihat Dal-mi dari dekat. Tanpa perlu memperhatikannya, dia sangat sadar perempuan itu sedang melakukan apa.

Para umat berdiri, ibadah misapun dimulai. Suasana ruangan menjadi sangat khusyuk. Ji-pyeong yang terlihat kebingungan harus melakukan apa mendapat perhatian Dal-mi. Meskipun mereka sesama penganut palsu, Dal-mi sudah cukup paham bagaimana cara umat beribadah. Dal-mi akan mencolek lengan Ji-pyeong dan mengarahkan harus berbuat apa. Berdiri, duduk dan berlutut. Dal-mi juga membagi buku nyanyian dengan Ji-pyeong yang sebenarnya enggan ikut bernyanyi.

Khotbah dari pastor menarik perhatian Ji-pyeong. Pria tua di altar berbicara tentang tujuan serta makna hidup dan sebuah kutipan ayat membuat Ji-pyeong larut dalam pikirannya. " _Jikalau suatu pohon kamu katakan baik, maka baik pula buahnya; jikalau suatu pohon kamu katakan tidak baik, maka tidak baik pula buahnya. Sebab dari buahnya pohon itu dikenal_."

Dia bertanya-tanya. Apakah Ji-pyeong pohon yang baik? Apa perbuatan dan tindakan Ji-pyeong selama ini baik? Bagaimana tanggapan orang di sekitarnya? Ji-pyeong kembali teringat dengan insiden CEO bunuh diri. Jika itu adalah buah dari pohonnya, maka buah itu tidak baik. Maka Ji-pyeong bukanlah pohon yang baik.

Dia tak lagi menaruh perhatian pada pastor di depan ataupun pada perempuan di sebelah kirinya. Ruangan itu seperti kosong dan hanya ada dia duduk di tengah-tengahnya. Dengan langit-langit yang menjulang tinggi, Ji-pyeong merasa kecil.

Han Ji-pyeong. Terlahir sebagai yatim-piatu. Tidak ada yang mau mengadopsinya karena tidak ada yang menginginkannya. Satu-persatu anak lainnya pergi bersama keluarga baru mereka. Sedangkan Ji-pyeong menemukan dirinya terduduk di kamar yang semakin kosong. Hingga dia terlalu tua dan harus meninggalkan panti. Tetapi saat ini orang-orang menginginkannya. Semua menghormatinya. Dia tumbuh menjadi pohon yang tinggi dan kuat, tapi tidak menghasilkan buah yang baik. Maka dia pohon yang tidak baik. Jika dulu tidak ada yang menginginkannya, maka dari awal dia adalah pohon yang tidak baik.

Pikiran itu kembali. Pikiran yang sudah lama Ji-pyeong kubur dalam-dalam. Pikiran yang akan membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan. Pikiran yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya tentang dirinya. Tentang arti dan tujuan hidupnya. Tentang asal-usulnya.

Dia berusaha keluar dari pikiran itu. Dahinya berkedut. Dari pada mencari jawaban yang tidak ada, buatlah pilihan. Dari pada mencari jawaban yang tidak ada, buatlah pilihan, ucapnya dalam hati.

Ji-pyeong mengepalkan kedua tangan lalu suara bisikan dari sisi kiri menyadarkannya.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan," ucap Dal-mi.

Ji-pyeong kembali ke dunia nyata. Dia memandang ke depan dengan tatapan kosong.

Dia merasakan _halmeoni_ menyentuh sebelah tangannya. Dirinya yang tadi mendadak tegang, perlahan-lahan berangsur normal kembali. "Tidak apa." Dia membuka kepalan tangannya dan mengelus pelan tangan halmeoni. "Setidaknya sekali seumur hidup aku harus mencoba berdoa," sambung Ji-pyeong. "Tidak seperti penganut palsu lain yang suka titip doa." Seulas senyum merekah di wajahya, diikuti lesung pipinya.

Dal-mi menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan, senyumnya melebar.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Ji-pyeong saat ini hidup memiliki baju-baju bagus yang menjadi tamengnya dan rumah mewah sebagai bentengnya. Dia tampak begitu kuat dan lupa bagaimana rasanya menjadi seseorang yang lemah. Melihat perempuan di sebelah kirinya, dia sadar akan kelemahannya. Tetapi itu bukan hal buruk, karena dengan memiliki kelemahan, itu menjadikannya manusia.

Ji-pyeong juga terlihat menikmati bagaimana kata-kata yang dilontarkannya bisa menggoyahkan orang, membuat orang mengangguminya dan tunduk padanya. Namun Ji-pyeong tak pernah menikmati bagaimana dia bisa menghancurkan orang dengan mulutnya. Dia mungkin investor yang baik, tetapi nenek yang berada di sebelah kanannya mengingatkannya bahwa dia adalah seorang manusia yang lebih baik lagi.

"Datanglah," Dal-mi berkata lagi setelah pastor selesai dengan khotbahnya. "Datanglah untuk makan malam setelah pulang kerja atau makan siang saat kau libur." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Dal-mi lalu menutup mata, mengambil sikap berdoa.

Ji-pyeong menatap Dal-mi yang sedang berdoa. Sesaat lalu dia merasa akan tenggelam, namun ucapan Dal-mi dan sentuhan halmeoni seakan menariknya dari lautan dalam. Dia menatap altar lalu mengikuti Dal-mi, menautkan kedua tangannya dan menutup mata.

 _Inikah saatnya aku menyampaikan doaku? Um, hai? Ini doa pertamaku, jadi maaf kalau canggung._ Kedua alis Ji-pyeong bertaut, dia berusaha untuk tetap merem _. Apa ini seperti mengucapkan permintaan pada Aladin? Kau akan mengabulkan permintaanku, begitu? Hm. Saat ini aku tidak ada permintaan. Apa harus tentangku? Mungkin aku ada permintaan untuk orang lain. Aku ingin—_.

"Han- _timjangnim_ , ibadah sudah selesai."

Sebuah tangan menyentuh pundak Ji-pyeong, membuatnya membuka mata. Dia belum sempat menyampaikan doa pertamanya. "Tapi aku.. Ah, baik. Ayo pulang."

Di dalam mobil, ketiga penumpang Ji-pyeong sudah mengambil tempat duduknya masing-masing. Dengan Dal-mi berada di sampingnya dan halmeoni serta A-hyeon berada di kursi belakang. Sebelum mereka masuk mobil, Ji-pyeong merasakan tatapan dari beberapa umat ke arah mereka. Kehadiran Ji-pyeong yang ikut beribadah menyita perhatian para umat yang sudah sering melihatnya mengantar halmeoni. Mungkin mereka berpikir hati Ji-pyeong akhirnya tergerak untuk bertemu tuhan, ya, terserah bagaimana pandangan mereka. Tapi dia menikmatinya.

" _Sundingi_ , apa kau tadi berdoa?" tanya _halmeoni_.

"Tidak," Ji-pyeong menjawab dengan jujur, "Lain kali aku akan titip doa saja padamu ya. Mungkin akan cepat terkabul."

 _Halmeoni_ memaklumi jawaban Ji-pyeong. "Berdoa bukan hanya untuk meminta permintaan. Kau juga bisa berterima kasih pada-Nya."

"Mm-hm. Terima kasih," Ji-pyeong sekilas menatap Dal-mi yang sedang memandang keluar jendela lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menatap _halmeoni_ sebelum menghidupakan mesin mobil, "sudah mau aku temani hari ini."

* * *

  
  
" _Halmeoni_ , sekarang Noongil ada update baru. Kau bisa menyimpan wajah."

"Menyimpan wajah?" tanya _halmeoni_.

Ji-pyeong menarik kursinya dekat ke _halmeoni_ dan mengambil _smartphone halmeoni_. Dia membuka aplikasi Noongil dan mengarahkan _smartphone_ pada wajah halmeoni seperti akan mengambil foto, "Young-sil _a_ , _scan_ wajah ini dan simpan sebagai Won-deok _halmeoni_."

"Baik," jawab Young-sil diikuti dengan tampilan layar yang seperti memproses perintah Ji-pyeong dan tidak lama kemudian dia menambahkan, "Wajah tersimpan."

Ji-pyeong masih pada posisi yang sama, "Nah, sekarang kita coba. Young-sil _a_ , siapa yang di depanku ini."

"Won-deok _halmeoni_."

 _Halmeoni_ tampak girang, "Wah! Kemarikan, aku mau coba." Dia mengambil _smartphone_ dari tangan Ji-pyeong. "Young-sil _a_ , simpan wajah ini sebagai _Sundingi_."

"Baik. Wajah tersimpan."

"Young-sil _a_ , siapa di depanku?"

" _Sundingi_."

"..." Ji-pyeong kehabisan kata-kata mendengar Young-sil menyebutnya _Sundingi_. Dia merebut _smartphone_ itu dari _halmeoni_. "Aku akan menghapusnya."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah pintu depan. " _Halmeoni_ , aku pulang. Han- _timjangnim_ sedang mampir?" Dal-mi melepas sepatunya dan memakai selop rumah. 

"Dal-mi ayo sini. Kita simpan wajahmu!" _Halmeoni_ bersemangat. Sepertinya dia akan menyimpan seluruh wajah yang dia kenal.

"Simpan wajahku?"

"Saat ini Noongil ada _update_ baru. Pengenal dan penyimpanan wajah." Ji-pyeong mempraktekannya pada wajah _halmeoni_ , menunjukkan cara kerjanya.

"Ah. Noongil." Dal-mi meletakan tasnya di sofa dan berjalan mendekati mereka.

Entah ini hanya perasaan Ji-pyeong saja, tapi sesaat raut wajah Dal-mi berubah. Apa karena membahas Noongil membuatnya teringat Do-san?

"Coba arahkan padaku." Dal-mi menunjuk wajahnya.

Ji-pyeong mengarahkan _smartphone_ pada wajah Dal-mi yang membungkuk di depannya. "Young-sil _a_. Simpan wajah di depanku—"

Dal-mi menyela sebelum Ji-pyeong menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "Cucu tercantik di dunia, Seo Dal-mi." 

"—sebagai perempuan tercantik di dunia, Seo Dal-mi."

 _Celaka_.

"Maaf, nama terlalu panjang."

"Baik. Maka itu akan jadi evaluasi untuk pembaharuan ini." Dal-mi melenggang pergi masuk ke kamar, meninggalkan Ji-pyeong dan _halmeoni_ di meja makan.

Ji-pyeong menelan ludahnya. Dia tak berani menatap _halmeoni_. Pipinya terasa hangat karena malu. Dia yakin sekali lidahnya salah ucap. Tapi apa yang lain menyadarinya? Dia berterima kasih Young-sil menyelamatkannya. Jika Young-sil berhasil menyimpan wajah Dal-mi dengan nama itu, malam ini dia tidak akan bisa tidur lagi dan mungkin akan menarik investasinya dari AI speaker itu.

"Sepertinya dia baru bertengkar lagi dengan In-jae," _halmeoni_ berdiri, melepas celemeknya dan menggedor pintu kamar Dal-mi, " _Ya_! Kau tidak makan malam!?"

A-hyeon yang baru keluar dari kamar langsung menyiapkan mangkuk nasi di depan Ji-pyeong, "Jipyeong, ini nasimu."

" _Ne, eommoni_."

Ji-pyeong tidak lagi mengantar _halmeoni_ ke gereja karena halmeoni lelah menarik perhatian orang setiap kali seorang pria mengantarnya masuk ke dalam gereja. Sekali sebulan atau setiap Hari Libur Nasional, Ji-pyeong akan datang untuk makan bersama keluarga Dal-mi. Tak jarang juga Ji-pyeong akan tinggal lebih lama untuk menonton TV seperti saat ini.

 _Halmeoni_ dan A-hyeon duduk di sofa sedangkan Dal-mi dan Ji-pyeong duduk di lantai. Dua kotak ayam goreng menemani mereka. _Halmeoni_ masih bisa menikmati acara TV lewat penglihatan yang terbatas dan pendengarannya. A-hyeon juga sangat antusias saat mereka bisa menonton bersama, terutama jika drama favoritnya tayang.

"Kau sedang apa?! Kenapa ayam goreng samamu semua?!" _halmeoni_ menepuk pundak Dal-mi yang sedari tadi asik memisahkan kulit ayam.

"Ini aku pisahkan untuk Han-timjangnim." Tangan Dal-mi memegang satu paha ayam dan memberikannya pada Ji-pyeong. "Natal kemarin dia membuang kulit ayam!" Dal-mi melahap kulit ayam, "Lebih baik untukku saja," sambungnya sambil mengunyah.

"Tapi kau bisa biarkan dia yang menyisihkan itu sendiri. _Aigoo_ , kau ini," _halmeoni_ mencubit pipi Dal-mi, "jorok sekali!"

Ji-pyeong tidak memberi komentar dan membungkam mulutnya dengan paham ayam goreng yang sudah dikuliti Dal-mi. Dia menutupi ekspresi wajahnya yang sebenarnya terkejut karena ternyata Dal-mi memperhatikannya. Meski hanya detil kecil.

Dal-mi tahu Ji-pyeong tidak menyukai kulit ayam goreng.

  
_With the seasons that change however they want  
_ _Inside my anxious shadow  
_ _Again today, I’m looking for you_

—[The Voyager by Jung Seung Hwan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m1I7X3KoFy8) _  
_

"Park Dong-chun, siapkan PPT untuk meeting Hackathon 2017."

"Tapi, Han- _timjangnim_ , malam ini..," Park Dong-chun, bawahan Ji-pyeong yang memiliki penampilan unik dengan kacamata terbal dan tubuh gempal, beringsut di kursinya. Dia menatap rekan kerjanya, bertukar pandang. "Tapi besok hari Sabtu. Saya akan serahkan hari Senin, bagaimana?"

Ji-pyeong tidak menggubris tawaran bawahannya itu, matanya tidak melirik Dong-chun sedikitpun.

"Malam ini kami sudah berjanji untuk minum di luar, Han- _timjangnim_. Tolong biarkan masa mudaku—." Dong-chun berhenti dan tidak menyelesaikan penjelasannya. Dia tahu atasannya itu tidak akan mendengar keluhannya. Dong-chun mendesah. "Baiklah." Dia menatap rekan kerja di sebelah dan seberangnya. "Kalian sudah ada nomor Seo- _daepyo_ , kan? Ah—aku terbiasa memanggilnya dengan nama itu."

Mendengar nama itu disebutkan, Ji-pyeong berhenti menggulir layar tabletnya. Tanpa menatap Dong-chun dia bertanya seolah tidak tertarik, "Seo- _daepyo_? Seo Dal-mi _ssi_?"

"Kami tadinya akan minum dengan beberapa pegawai Injae Company."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sahutan, "Ada yang dia sukai. Tolong biarkan dia minum, _timjangnim_!"

Dong-chun memalingkan wajah dari Ji-pyeong, mencari sumber suara, "Aiss—," lalu dia terkejut dan sontak menunduk ketika berbalik Ji-pyeong sudah memandanginya, "Mereka sering bercanda," ujarnya pelan.

  
"Kau bilang Dal-mi _ssi_ akan datang." Ji-pyeong mendesis pada Dong-chun yang duduk di seberangnya.

Dong-chun meluruskan duduknya, "Kapan?"

Ji-pyeong terdiam dan mengingat kalau Dong-chun memang tidak pernah bilang Dal-mi akan datang. Saat ini mereka ada di sebuah restoran _samgyeopsal_ di dekat kantor. Dia telah menghabiskan waktu berharganya berbaur dengan rekan kerja yang selama ini tidak begitu dia kenal. Ketika Ji-pyeong memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan acara minum mereka, Dong-chun dan lainnya terkejut tapi mendadak menjadi gembira sekali.

"Nah, nah! Saatnya kita bermain. Malam ini kita ada tamu spesial, Han- _timjangnim_. Apa anda ada saran permainan?" tanya pegawai Injae Company yang bernama Lee Dae-myung.

Ji-pyeong menatap Dong-chun yang sudah paham betul bagaimana sikap Ji-pyeong ketika dia butuh bantuan.

"Bagaimana kalau _Truth or Drink_?" Dong-chun meletakkan botol soju kosong di tengah-tengah meja.

Semuanya menunggu jawaban Ji-pyeong. Dia segera menganggukan kepala, memberi persetujuan.

"Baik. Sudah paham peraturannya, kan? Jika ujung botol berhenti menunjuk seseorang, maka orang tersebut harus menjawab pertanyaan sejujurnya dan jika tidak ingin menjawab—," Dae-myung mengangkat segelas soju, membawanya dekat ke bibir, lalu mengedipkan sebelah mata ke kolega perempuan.

Ji-pyeong bergidik melihatnya lalu melontarkan pertanyaan, "Tapi bagaimana kau tahu kalau dia jujur?"

Beberapa dari mereka mendesah dan cekikikan kecil. Apa ada yang salah dari pertanyaan Ji-pyeong? Ini permainan yang menyesatkan. Kita tidak bisa mengetahui seseorang jujur atau bohong dalam permainan ini. Dan secara logika, jika nanti ada yang melontarkan pertanyaan berupa "iya atau tidak" dan ketika kau tidak ingin menjawabnya, dan memilih untuk minum maka bisa ditebak, kan? Tetapi Dae-myung hanya meringis dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ji-pyeong.

Dong-chun segera memulai permainan. Dia memutar botol dan ujungnya berhenti tepat di pegawai perempuan Injae Company. "Yi-seo ssi," dia berdeham dan mengambil waktu sekian belas detik sebelum memberikan pertanyaan, "Apa ada seseorang yang kau sukai di sini?"

 _Oh, yeah._ Ji-pyeong membatin. _Tentu saja pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan tidak jauh dari "Kau suka siapa?" "Siapa pacarmu sekarang". Umur berapa mereka ini? Dua belas, huh?!_

Semua menatap Yi-seo, kecuali Ji-pyeong. Ji-pyeong menunggu reaksi Dong-chun. Lalu ketika Yi-seo memilih untuk minum soju, Ji-pyeong bisa melihat semburat merah muncul di pipi tembam bawahannya itu.

Selanjutnya Yi-seo memutar botol dan ujungnya berhenti di antara Ji-pyeong dan orang di sebelahnya.

"Han- _timjangnim_!" seru Dae-myung.

"Botol ini tidak menunjukku."

"Tapi lebih dekat 1 CM ke arah anda, _timjangnim_ ," balas Dae-myung. Ji-pyeong tidak tahu kalau mereka telah merencanakan ini. Sangat menyenangkan bisa mengerjai seseorang yang pangkatnya lebih tinggi dan jarang bersosialisasi dengan yang lebih bawah seperti Ji-pyeong.

"Begitu peraturannya?" tanya Ji-pyeong pada Dong-chun yang kini membuang muka. Dia mendongakkan wajahnya. "Baiklah. Baiklah. Apa pertanyaannya?"

Mendadak mereka berdiskusi pertanyaan apa yang akan diberikan pada Ji-pyeong. Meja mereka heboh sekali. Sedangkan Ji-pyeong menunggu mereka sambil memberikan tatapan tajam pada Dong-chun karena dia merasa dibohongi malam itu.

Yi-seo tersenyum jahil lalu melontarkan pertanyaan yang telah mereka diskusikan. "Han- _timjangnim_. Apa anda lajang?"

"Ya," jawab Ji-pyeong dan disambut dengan sorakan _Oooooh_.

"Apa ada yang anda sukai?"

"Ya."

"Apa itu seorang laki-laki?"

"Sebentar. Aku sudah menjawab dua pertanyaan." Ji-pyeong mulai sadar kalau mereka memang sengaja menanyakan hal-hal itu. Dia memutar botol dan berhenti di Dong-chun.

"Dong-chunnie!!" pekik yang lain.

Sebenarnya Dong-chun merasa lega yang akan memberi pertanyaan untuknya adalah Han-timjangnim, karena kalau yang lain pasti akan mengisenginya. Tapi raut wajah Han-timjangnim membuatnya menelan ludah.

"Hm. Park Dong-chun." Ji-pyeong menuang soju pada gelas Dong-chun. "Apa ada yang tidak kau sukai dariku, eh?" Dia memberi senyuman yang dipaksakan di akhir pertanyaannya. Ji-pyeong bisa mendengar Dong-chun menggumamkan sesuatu tapi dia tidak begitu yakin. "Oho! Sepertinya banyak, ya? Perlu kucatat?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Dong-chun segera meminum soju yang dituangkan Ji-pyeong dan yang lainnya terbahak.

Malam itu Ji-pyeong tidak merasa menyesal menghabiskan waktu dengan rekan kerjanya. Dia bisa melihat bagaimana rekan kerjanya akrab satu sama lain dan berbeda sekali ketika sedang di ruang kerja. Lucu sekali bagaimana mereka menanyakan tentang kehidupan romansa Ji-pyeong. Ternyata ada yang berpikir dia menyukai sesama jenis. Dia hanya tertawa dalam hati memikirkannya. Seperti para pelaut yang bersenang-senang dengan minuman beralkohol. Mereka bermain dan tertawa hingga larut malam di bawah langit berbintang.

Seperti tahun lalu, tahun ini Sand Box akan mengadakan Hackathon 2017. Dan sebelum pendaftaran dibuka, mereka mengadakan seminar perusahaan rintis. Ji-pyeong kembali sibuk menyiapkan dirinya menjadi mentor lagi untuk tahun itu. Apa yang terjadi pada Samsan Tech, dia tidak ingin mengulangi itu kembali. Walaupun dia tahu itu bukan kesalahannya.

"Seo Dal-mi _ssi_ menjadi tamu seminar tahun ini," kata Dong-chun. "Pasti sulit sekali baginya." Dong-chun berusaha menjajari langkah panjang Ji-pyeong. Mereka baru saja keluar dari lift untuk menemui partner di gedung sebelah.

Ji-pyeong tahu seminar tahun ini mereka mengundang pemenang Demo Day ke-12, yaitu Seo Dal-mi, satu-satunya perwakilan Samsan Tech yang bisa hadir. Dal-mi telah mendiskusikan itu dengannya dan dia terlihat yakin. Ji-pyeong tidak perlu merasa khawatir. Tapi mendengar Dong-chun membuat langkah kakinya berjalan menuju aula di mana seminar dilaksanakan.

Lampu sorot tepat di bawah Dal-mi, meneranginya, yang kini duduk bersama Yoon- _daepyo_ dan seorang lainnya. Aula dipenuhi anak muda dan beberapa wartawan. Saat itu telah memasuki sesi tanya jawab.

"Seo Dal-mi _ssi_. Saat ini Noongil sudah mendapat investor. Namun perusahaanmu bubar. Yang ingin aku tanyakan, sebagai seorang CEO, oh maaf, mantan CEO. Apa kau tidak pernah menyesali keputusanmu?" tanya seorang peserta seminar.

Pertanyaan itu tidak asing.

Jipyeong tidak memedulikan Dong-chun yang memanggilnya karena salah arah. Seharusnya mereka ke gedung sebelah bukan ke aula Sand Box.

Tetapi Ji-pyeong tidak salah arah.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, dia bisa melihat wajah Dal-mi memucat. Bagaimana Dal-mi akan menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri?

_After a long time_  
_Even if I lose all my memories_  
_I can recognize you  
_ _When your gravity that’s deeply engraved in my heart_  
_Pulls me_  
_I’ll go to you like a shooting star_  
_The end of my journey is you_

—[The Voyager by Jung Seung Hwan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m1I7X3KoFy8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pada chapter ini aku mau nyampein beberapa pesan. Aku ngerasa di Start Up, setiap kali berdoa pasti selalu meminta sesuatu. Aku pengen lewat chapter ini, kita jangan lupa berterima kasih sama yg di atas dan berdoa itu ga melulu minta ini itu :"D  
> Lalu utk penyebutan Tuhan dgn huruf t kecil itu karena Ji-pyeong adalah non believer ya.  
> Trus pasti Ji-pyeong pernah ada mengalami konflik dalam diri. Bertanya2 tentang eksistensi dia. Dan aku teringat pas adegan Dal-mi nanya ke Ji-pyeong bagaimana caranya jadi CEO yg baik. Dari pada mencari jawaban yg tidak ada, buatlah pilihan. Yakin bgt Ji-pyeong hidup pakai moto itu T_T  
> Wkwkwk aku ketawa sendiri pas nulis Ji-pyeong ga suka kulit ayam X"D klo pesen KFC, kulitnya buat aku semwaa wkwk  
> 
> 
> Btw kadang aku tuh suka ngedit lagi klo udah abis ngepost. Paling nambahin bumbu bumbu aja ga ngerubah storyline. Jadi sebagai jaga2 aja, mungkin klo abis baca chapter ini, bisa dicek lagi setelah satu atau dua hari (?) mana tau aku ada edit HAHAAH T_T  
> Komen dan masukkan dari kalian berarti bgt..  
> For the readers dan para silent readers sekalian, I cant thank you enough!


	5. Still In Your Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dal-mi tidak pernah menyesali keputusannya karena Dal-mi tidak mau hidup dalam penyesalan. Dia juga tidak ingin orang-orang di sekitarnya hidup dalam penyesalan, maka dia menghampiri In-jae untuk mengajaknya bertemu halmeoni. Selain itu, bagaimana dengan Ji-pyeong? Apakah selama ini dia hidup dalam penyesalan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halo! Maaf lama huhu. TOLONG KOMEN KALIAN BELUM MOVE ON DARI JIDAL KAN??? PLIS.

"Oh? Seo Dal-mi _ssi_. Kami baru saja membicarakan..mu," Dong-chun memutar kursinya sedikit menghadap ke arah perempuan yang baru membuka pintu dengan tidak membawa apapun selain wajah gusar.

Kedua mata Dal-mi menangkap Ji-pyeong sedang duduk di kursi, sebagaimana dia sering menemukan lelaki itu di ruang kerjanya. Tidak memedulikan pegawai-pegawai yang satu persatu melewatinya untuk keluar makan siang, Dal-mi tetap berdiri seperti terpaku di depan pintu hingga Ji-pyeong menyebrangi ruangan dan menghampirinya.

" _Seolleongtang_?" Suaranya berat.

Berita tentang Yoon- _daepyonim_ mengundang Dal-mi menjadi tamu di kuliah relai perusahaan rintis yang diadakan Sand Box setiap tahun. Hal itu mungkin sudah terdengar ke seluruh sudut Sand Box. Sebagai pemenang Demo Day ke-12 dan meneken kontrak eksklusif dengan 2STO, ini adalah sebuah kebanggaan untuk bisa berbagi sedikit tentang bagaimana mereka merintis Noongil—hingga perusahaan mereka terpecah belah. Benar-benar menginspirasi anak muda.

"Kau sudah dengar?" tanya Dal-mi yang sebenarnya terdengar seperti pernyataan. Lelaki di depannya tersenyum simpul sebagai jawaban, namun Dal-mi terlalu sibuk menatap makan siangnya dan menambahkan, "Konyol sekali, kan?"

"Dal-mi _ssi_."

Setiap kali Ji-pyeong memanggilnya, hal itu membuatnya terjaga. Seakan dia harus fokus dan memberi perhatian penuh pada asal suara. Perlahan, Dal-mi mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap wajah tenang Ji-pyeong yang sangat terlatih.

"Noongil saat ini sudah mendapat investor dan telah banyak membantu mereka yang membutuhkan. Apa yang konyol?" Ji-pyeong belum menyentuh makan siangnya sama seperti Dal-mi.

Ya. Noongil saat ini sudah mendapat investor dan entah bagaimana prosesnya, Dal-mi tidak paham. Dia yakin Do-san berperan di balik itu semua. Satu lagi yang membuktikan bahwa dia adalah CEO yang gagal.

"Aku. Aku gagal menjadi seorang pemimpin dan aku gagal mempertahankan Samsan Tech. Sekarang aku bekerja di bawah perusahaan kakakku. Wow, miris sekali."

"Ini bukan tentangmu," Ji-pyeong membalasnya dengan datar, kedua mata memandang lurus lawan bicaranya, "Mereka hadir tidak untuk mendengar kisahmu. Mereka hadir untuk Samsan Tech dan inovasinya." Dia bersidekap di duduknya, mungkin mengungkit Samsan Tech membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Entahlah. Namun ucapannya membuat Dal-mi tidak berkedip.

"Lagipula, kesuksesan tidak diukur dari posisimu, Dal-mi _ssi_. Tidak ada yang namanya mantan pemimpin. Kepemimpinan adalah bagaimana kau memecahkan masalah. Jika kau memiliki prajurit dan ketika prajuritmu berhenti melaporkan masalah, maka hari itu kau berhenti memimpin. Mereka kehilangan kepercayaan diri bahwa kau dapat membantu. Itu adalah kegagalan kepemimpinan."

"Aku melakukannya lagi?" Ji-pyeong mengusap lehernya. Sebuah kebiasaan ketika lelaki itu merasa gelisah. "Yang tadi itu Colin Powell. Aku mengutipnya."

Dal-mi menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil. Dia tahu keheningannya bisa membuat Ji-pyeong berpikir kalau perkataannya telah menyakiti lawan bicaranya. Tapi Ji-pyeong tidak menyakitinya. Dia benar karena Yoon- _daepyonim_ mengundangnya bukan sebagai Seo Dal-mi, tapi sebagai Samsan Tech, pemenang Demo Day yang menciptakan sebuah aplikasi berbasis AI, Noongil.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Samsan Tech, kau menyelesaikannya dengan baik. Dan tawaran Yoon- _daepyonim_ membuktikan bahwa kau dan Samsan Tech bisa memberikan inspirasi bagi yang lain," lanjut Ji-pyeong yang sudah memperbaiki duduknya. Dia terlihat lebih rileks dan hal itu menular pada Dal-mi.

Mendengar ada seseorang mempercayai dirinya terasa sudah cukup bagi Dal-mi. Sangat egois jika Dal-mi hanya memikirkan tentang dirinya dan menolak tawaran Yoon- _daepyonim_. Seharusnya dia berpikir bahwa kisah Samsan Tech bisa menggerakan lebih banyak anak muda untuk menciptakan inovasi-inovasi yang bisa membuat dunia jauh lebih baik.

"Masalah apapun yang ada di pikiranmu, kau pasti bisa memecahkannya," Ji-pyeong mengangkat tangannya, " _Ahjumma_. Tolong hangatkan kembali supnya. Terima kasih."

[]

"Selanjutnya?" Dal-mi mengedarkan pandangan ke bangku peserta dan memilih salah satu yang mengangkat tangan, "Ah, ya, anda yang berbaju biru."

"Terima kasih atas kesempatannya. Nama saya Park Cheol," lelaki berbaju biru yang berdiri di antara peserta seminar lainnya memberi salam sebelum melanjutkan, "Seo Dal-mi _ssi_. Saat ini Noongil sudah mendapat investor. Namun perusahaanmu bubar."

Dal-mi sudah menduga mereka akan menyinggungnya.

"Yang ingin aku tanyakan, sebagai seorang CEO, oh maaf, mantan CEO," ruangan sedikit riuh ketika kalimat terakhir disebutkan. Lelaki berbaju biru tidak berhenti sekalipun ucapannya bisa menyinggung orang, "apa kau tidak pernah menyesali keputusanmu?"

 _Deja-vu_. Pertanyaan ini adalah pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan pada In-jae tahun lalu, di ruangan dan momen yang sama.

Dal-mi yang tadinya duduk, berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke depan panggung. Peserta seminar menatapnya dari tempat duduk masing-masing dan menghentikan aktifitas mereka. Tidak ada yang berbisik-bisik. Tidak ada yang sibuk dengan smartphone. Semuanya menunggu jawaban Dal-mi dan itu membuatnya tersenyum meski pertanyaan tadi menusuknya.

"Terima kasih atas pertanyaannya, Park Cheol _ssi_ ," Dia memulainya dengan santai. Gerak tubuhnya juga terlihat luwes. Dia menunjukkan pada semuanya bahwa dia berdiri dengan percaya diri dan telah menyiapkan jawaban yang layak dinantikan. "Penyesalan terdengar negatif sehingga banyak orang menyangkal mereka menyesal agar tidak menjadi pecundang," Dal-mi mengangguk-angguk, menyetujui ucapannya sendiri lalu menebarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan, "Kalian pasti juga pernah mendengar pepatah, jalani hidupmu tanpa penyesalan. Semua orang terkesan memusuhinya, ya?"

Dal-mi memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku tidak memusuhinya dan juga tidak menyangkalnya. Namun jika saat ini kukatakan bahwa aku menyesal, maka aku terjebak di masa lalu dan tidak berbuat apa-apa setelahnya. Bukan begitu?" Beberapa orang mengangguk sebagai respons spontan.

"Karena aku telah menghadapi dan menerima apa yang terjadi pada Samsan Tech. Maka jawaban untuk pertanyaan anda di masa sekarang ini adalah: **aku tidak menyesal**."

Dal-mi menjauhkan mikrofonnya untuk mengembuskan napas yang sedari tadi dia tahan. Ritme jantungnya kembali normal seiringan dengan suara tepuk tangan yang datang satu persatu dari peserta seminar. Kedua matanya menyorot para peserta seakan menebarkan aura positif ke seluruh ruangan. Dia merasa bangga bisa berbicara di atas panggung. Panggung tempat dia memulai dan juga mengakhiri semuanya. Namun hari ini, di panggung yang sama, dia akan memulai hal baru.

Ketika dia berbalik ke kursi, Yoon- _daepyonim_ mengacungkan jempol namun tidak kepadanya. Dia menoleh kembali ke arah peserta seminar, di dekat pintu keluar, seorang lelaki baru saja berbalik meninggalkan ruangan. Bahkan dari kejauhan, Dal-mi mengenal punggung itu.

Han- _timjangnim_ , batinnya.

"Hari ini sungguh menginspirasi. Sepertinya aku akan terus belajar darimu, Seo Dal-mi _ssi_." Yoon- _daepyonim_ memberinya salam setelah acara itu berakhir, meninggalkan Dal-mi dengan perasaan yang luar biasa lega. Berbicara tentang Samsan Tech di panggung tadi ternyata meringankan bebannya.

Jika ada sebuah pelajaran berharga yang bisa Dal-mi petik dalam setahun terakhir ini adalah berdamai. Berdamai dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Juga berdamai dengan diri sendiri. Berdamai dengan masa lalu.

Hidup berdampingan dengan ibu yang telah meninggalkannya belasan tahun membuat Dal-mi merasa tercekik tiap kali berbagi ruangan dengan A-hyeon. Makan bersama di meja makan malah membuat makanannya terasa hambar. Suatu malam A-hyeon masuk ke kamar Dal-mi di saat dia merasa terpuruk setelah Samsan Tech bubar. Dia tahu ibunya itu khawatir namun mereka tidak berbicara. A-hyeon hanya duduk menemani Dal-mi yang sibuk dengan buku-bukunya. Dan ketika Dal-mi terlelap, terkadang dia bisa merasakan A-hyeon mengelus kepalanya.

Dal-mi menunggu permintaan maaf yang tidak kunjung datang. Sampai kapan dia harus merasa tidak nyaman berada di rumah sendiri? Meski rasanya sakit, dia perlahan-lahan mencoba untuk menerima kehadiran ibunya. Dimulai dengan berhenti memanggilnya _eomeoni_ dan mulai memanggilnya _eomma_ seperti dulu. Memaafkan orang terlebih dulu akan memberi hati dan pikiranmu ketenangan.

Lalu dengan bergabung menjadi bagian dari tim perencanaan strategis Injae Company, Dal-mi telah melupakan persaingannya dengan In-jae dan memutuskan untuk bekerja di bawah kepemimpinannya.

Dengan berdamai dengan masa lalumu, maka kau hidup tanpa penyesalan di masa sekarang. Dan apa yang terjadi kemarin telah membentuk dirimu yang sekarang.  
Dal-mi tidak ingin hidup dalam penyesalan dan dia juga tidak ingin orang-orang yang dia pedulikan hidup dalam penyesalan. Menyesal tidak melakukan apa-apa atau menyesal telah melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan.

Setelah berminggu-minggu memikirkan banyak cara untuk menyeret In-jae dan mempertemukannya dengan _halmeoni_ , akhirnya tiba di saat Dal-mi menggunakan langkah terkahir. Dia menceritakan penyakit yang diderita _halmeoni_. Dan setelah mendengar itu, In-jae tergerak untuk mengunjunginya.

"Kau menangis?" A-hyeon menyipitkan mata pada anak sulungnya dan Dal-mi mengikutinya tanpa sadar.

Kedua mata In-jae sembab dengan noda maskara melingkarinya. Dia masih mengatur napas agar tidak kembali sesenggukan. "Tidak." In-jae mengalihkan wajahnya dari pandangan ibunya dan Dal-mi.

"Kau sekarang seperti panda."

"Ini memang mudah luntur. Tak tahan air." In-jae merogoh cermin di dalam tasnya.

"Alasanmu payah," celetuk Dal-mi pelan. Dia mengambil sebutir anggur dan melahapnya, menikmati momen singkat In-jae yang tiba-tiba berjengit kecil saat melihat cermin.

"Sudahlah," _halmeoni_ menengahi mereka, "Kita sudah lama tak bertemu. Jangan bertengkar."

A-hyeon kembali bersuara, "Selama ini kami suruh datang tapi kau tak pernah datang. Ada apa?"

"Tadinya aku mau menemuimu lebih cepat. Tapi marga Won membuatku merasa bersalah," ujar In-jae. Wajahnya melembut menatap _halmeoni_.

Dal-mi tersentuh mendengarnya. Siapa sangka di balik sikap dinginnya, ternyata In-jae memikirkan hal sedalam itu. Dia senang bisa menyeret kakaknya untuk bertemu _halmeoni_ sebelum terlambat. Selama ini mereka telah hidup mengenakan topeng masing-masing. Malam ini mereka berkumpul dan menunjukkan wajah mereka yang sebenarnya.

Dal-mi berdeham. "Harusnya kau datang saja. Siapa yang peduli dengan itu?"

"In-jae, setelah ini kau harus sering main ke sini," _halmeoni_ mengelus tangan In-jae, membujuk cucu pertamanya itu _._ "Atau.. akan lebih baik jika kau pindah kemari saja? Kau bisa sekamar dengan Dal-mi."

" _Halmeoni_!"

 _Halmeoni_ tidak memedulikan rengekan cucu nomor duanya, "Rumah kecil ini terasa sangat hidup berkat kalian dan _Sundingi_."

In-jae menautkan alisnya. Dia tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun namun Dal-mi tahu kakaknya itu kebingungan. Tetapi baik Dal-mi dan yang lainnya tidak melanjutkan. Ucapan itu menggantung begitu saja dan mereka beralih ke topik lain. Melupakan _Sundingi_ yang sempat diungkit.

"Kenapa ambil barang di mejaku?" Dal-mi menutup pintu kamarnya dan mendekati In-jae. Suara kotak musik berwarna hitam yang dipegang kakaknya terdengar merdu.

"Kau memperbaiki ini?"

Dal-mi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menjawab ketus, "Tidak. Itu bisa sendiri."

"Aku ambil karena ini milikku."

"Terserah kau saja."

In-jae menggeleng-geleng sambil membersihkan barang-barang yang tidak berada pada tempatnya dari tempat tidur adiknya itu. "Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku kabar _halmeoni_. Kau melakukannya agar aku tidak menyesal, kan?"

Dal-mi pura-pura tidak mendengar. Kepalanya tenggelam di balik pintu lemari, mencari baju ganti untuk In-jae yang akan menginap semalam.

In-jae mendengus dan duduk di tempat tidur Dal-mi, "Kurasa seluruh keturunan Seo berkepala batu." Sepasang piyama dengan motif kotak-kotak mendarat di sebelahnya.

"Kita bisa coba mengadunya," Dal-mi mengambil posisi di tempat tidur dan menutup mata ketika In-jae mengganti baju di depannya, mencibir agar perempuan itu menggunakan kamar mandi.

"Kita bisa mengadunya lain kali. Malam ini aku lelah."

In-jae berbaring di sebelah Dal-mi. Mereka menatap langit-langit kamar. Hening. Mereka sama-sama merasa canggung. Berbelas tahun tidak tidur bersama, malam ini mereka seperti saat kecil dulu. Dal-mi melirik In-jae lewat sudut matanya. In-jae sudah berbalik.

"Jangan peluk aku tiba-tiba."

"Siapa juga yang akan memelukmu." Dal-mi menarik selimut sampai ke kepalanya dan berusaha untuk tidur. Setelah segala upayanya tidak berhasil, dia menyibak selimutnya dengan kesal lalu berbaring ke kiri, memandangi punggung In-jae. "Kau sudah tidur?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Bagaimana kalau kau jelaskan padaku siapa _Sundingi_ yang disebut _halmeoni_?"

"Kau lelah. Tidur sajalah." Dal-mi menutup kembali kepalanya dengan selimut. In-jae tak lagi merespons dan hal itu malah membuat Dal-mi kesal. Dia menyibak selimut untuk kedua kalinya. Perempuan di sebelahnya mencoba untuk tetap sabar dan tidak bereaksi apa-apa.

Dal-mi tidak tahu dari mana dia harus memulai bercerita tentang _Sundingi_ —tentang Han Ji-pyeong. Nam Do-san di surat. Lelaki yang selalu dia ceritakan pada kakaknya itu. In-jae tentu akan bingung karena Nam Do-san yang dia tahu adalah Nam Do-san yang saat ini berada di US. Tapi, In-jae tidak mungkin tertarik mendengar ceritanya, kan?

"Kau masih ingat Nam Do-san yang mengirimku surat?" Dal-mi memulai dengan ragu. Dia meremas selimut.

"Hmm." Komentar yang terdengar malas. Seperti dugaan Dal-mi, In-jae tidak akan tertarik.

"Bukan yang pergi ke Sillicon Valley. Bukan Nam Do-san yang itu."

"Ada dua Nam Do-san?"

"Nam Do-san yang menulis dan mengirim surat untukku bukan Nam Do-san yang kukenalkan padamu saat _networking party_ ," Dal-mi melanjutkannya dengan hati-hati.

"Ya. Kau bisa ke intinya saja."

"Han- _timjangnim_ adalah lelaki di balik surat-surat yang menemaniku dulu. Han Ji-pyeong." Dal-mi menunggu In-jae untuk berkomentar, namun In-jae tetap diam. Itu tandanya dia tertarik. Dan tiba-tiba saja Dal-mi jadi bersemangat.

Dal-mi mencurahkan semuanya pada In-jae. Seperti dulu. Seperti saat mereka hanyalah sepasang kakak-adik yang sering bertukar cerita setiap malam sebelum tidur. Seperti saat ada orang yang menjahilinya, Dal-mi akan mencari In-jae untuk mengadu. Untuk mendapat perlindungan. Untuk mendapat dukungan. Dia mengungkapkan kekesalan dan kekecewaannya karena telah dibohongi oleh Ji-pyeong dan Do-san. Ya. Keduanya sama-sama bersalah di mata Dal-mi.

"Haaa. Itu yang terjadi." Dal-mi mendesah dan menyudahi ceritanya.

In-jae berbalik menghadap Dal-mi ketika ceritanya selesai. Kedua mata Dal-mi berbinar-binar. Dia menduga-duga kalau In-jae akan menyumpahi kedua laki-laki itu. Tentu saja seorang kakak akan melindungi adiknya, kan? Namun komentarnya tidak seperti yang Dal-mi harapkan.

"Apa kau pernah berpikir dia menyesal telah melakukan itu?"

"Do-san berulang-ulang kali meminta maaf padaku. Dia sangat menyesal. Aku tahu itu," ujar Dal-mi lirih.

"Bukan," In-jae mengoreksi, "Han Ji-pyeong."

Dal-mi tidak menjawab.

Setelah mengetahui cerita bagaimana Ji-pyeong dan _halmeoni_ bisa bertemu hingga bagaimana Ji-pyeong menulis surat untuknya, tidak sekalipun Dal-mi berpikir apakah penyesalan pernah menghampiri lelaki itu. Apakah dia menyesal tidak menggunakan nama aslinya? Mereka tidak pernah membahasnya. Apakah memang lebih baik untuk tidak membahas surat sama sekali? Apakah dengan begitu tandanya Dal-mi sudah berdamai dengan masa lalunya dan Ji-pyeong?

Begitu banyak pertanyaan dan tidak ada satupun jawaban yang bisa dia temukan.

Han Ji-pyeong tidak terdengar seperti sebuah nama. Han Ji-pyeong lebih mirip seperti sebuah pertanyaan.

Pertanyaan yang tidak bisa Dal-mi pecahkan.

_I can't speak like a fool_  
_I still can't leave_  
_I live the day where you stayed_

— [Still in Your Time by 1415](https://youtu.be/Qf6uNVChcB8) _  
_

  
Penyesalan adalah perasaan yang telah hidup bersama Ji-pyeong. Dimulai dari kematian Mongsil, anjing yang dia rawat saat di panti asuhan. Lalu saat dia menuduh _halmeoni_ telah mencuri uangnya. Hingga menggunakan identitas orang lain di surat yang dia kirim untuk Dal-mi, demi sosok yang memenuhi kriteria keinginan _halmeoni_. Dan juga saat dia tidak berhasil menyelamatkan Samsan Tech dari _acquire_ , di mana seharusnya perasaan itu tidak muncul. Tetapi fakta bahwa Samsan Tech menciptakan Noongil untuk _halmeoni_ membuatnya terpukul.

Jika Dal-mi tahu bagaimana caranya untuk berdamai dengan penyesalan dan masa lalunya, tidak dengan Ji-pyeong. Dia berpikir bahwa penyesalan yang dia rasakan adalah hukuman atas perbuatan yang dia lakukan. Dan setiap kebaikan yang dia terima adalah utang. Bagaimana dia bisa menyelesaikan hukuman dan melunasi utang itu?

Tentu dengan menjalani dan membayarnya.

Setelah Noongil berhasil mendapatkan investor, di saat bersamaan Ji-pyeong berhasil menyelesaikan satu hukumannya.

Lalu sebuah hukuman menghampirinya lagi. Yoon- _daepyonim_ kembali memercayakan dirinya untuk menjadi mentor di Hackathon 2017. Tapi bukankah dia gagal membimbing mereka? Samsan Tech bubar.

Dia teringat dengan nasihatnya sendiri pada saat Dal-mi merasa gagal memimpin sebuah perusahaan. Ji-pyeong menerima tawaran itu. Lagi pula, ini hukuman untuknya, kan? Untuk mencegah perusahaan lain bernasib sama seperti Samsan Tech. Maka dia menerima tawaran Yoon- _daepyonim_.

  
Kesibukannya membuat Ji-pyeong tidak sempat mengunjungi _halmeoni_. Mungkin sudah hampir dua bulan. Dia juga melewatkan hari ulang tahunnya. Dia merasa bersalah karena tidak menyempatkan waktu barang untuk mampir sebentar saja.

Di hari Jum-at malam, setelah pekerjaannya selesai, dia menyetir menuju rumah _halmeoni_. Waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 19.39, namun _halmeoni_ sudah tidur ketika Ji-pyeong sampai. A-hyeon bercerita kalau akhir-akhir ini _halmeoni_ tidur lebih cepat. Sejak dia tidak menjual _corndog_ lagi, _halmeoni_ menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya untuk tidur.

Setelah selesai makan malam ditemani ibu Dal-mi, Ji-pyeong pamit untuk pulang. Baru saja dia menutup pintu pagar, seorang perempuan meneriaki namanya.

" _YA!_ Han Ji-pyeong!"

Punggung Ji-pyeong membentur pagar karena terkejut melihat perempuan berambut panjang acak-acakan mengacungkan telunjuk ke arahnya. "Dal-mi _ssi_?"

"Berani menunjukkan muka di depanku!?" Dal-mi maju dua langkah dengan sempoyongan.

"Kau mabuk?"

" **Han Ji-pyeong!!** " Teriaknya lagi sekuat tenaga, sampai membuat rambut menutupi wajahnya.

Mendengar Dal-mi meneriaki namanya, Ji-pyeong bergulat dengan perasaan takut karena mengganggu tetangga dan keinginannya untuk tertawa karena perempuan di depannya terlihat sangat—

" _Kiyowo_."

  
" _Eomma_ , _halmeoni!_ _Sundingi wasseo!_ " teriak Dal-mi. Sebelah tangannya merangkul Ji-pyeong lalu tangan lainnya melambai-lambai pada ibunya yang sedang membersihkan meja makan.

"Dal-mi?" A-hyeon membantu Ji-pyeong membopong Dal-mi dan mendudukannya di sofa. "In-jae sudah mengirimku pesan kalau mereka malam ini akan pergi minum. Tapi kenapa sampai mabuk begini? Dimana kau temukan dia?"

"Di depan rumah."

"Sendirian?" Tanya A-hyeon dan Ji-pyeong mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Ji-pyeong. Kau bisa pulang. Aku akan mengurus anak nakal ini."

Tiba-tiba Dal-mi bertingkah aneh. Badannya condong ke depan dan hampir saja tersungkur ke lantai jika Ji-pyeong tidak menahannya dari belakang. "Hoeek!"

Dal-mi muntah di lantai, di dekat kaki sofa.

"Seo Dal-mi!" A-hyeon memekik pelan, takut membangunkan _halmeoni_.

Ji-pyeong menyandarkan Dal-mi pada sandaran sofa. Perempuan mabuk itu mengelap asal bibirnya dan Ji-pyeong segera mengambil tisu dan menyelipkannya pada tangan Dal-mi. Dia menuntun tangan Dal-mi yang memegang tisu untuk menyeka bibirnya.

A-hyeon berkacak pinggang. "Kau tidak tahu malu ya. Bagaimana jodoh bisa datang menghampirimu!?"

"Sudah ada _uri_ Ji-pyeongie. Aku akan menikahinya! Huhahah!"

Ucapan Dal-mi yang di bawah pengaruh alkohol sempat membuatnya kaku hingga suara tawa Dal-mi menyadarkannya kembali. Ji-pyeong ikut tertawa dengan canggung.

"Kau dan mulut besarmu. Besok pasti kau sudah lupa apa yang kau bicarakan. Ji-pyeong tolong bawa dia ke kamar sebelum dia memuntahi sofa. Lebih baik dia memuntahkan isi kamarnya." A-hyeon kemudian berlalu untuk mengambil kain lap, meninggalkan keduanya di ruang tengah sendirian.

Dal-mi terlihat mulai terkantuk-kantuk setelah selesai tertawa. Ji-pyeong kebingungan harus membawanya ke kamar dengan cara apa. Dia memegang kedua sisi bahu Dal-mi dan memaksanya untuk berdiri namun Dal-mi menangkis tangannya.

"Jangan pegang-pegang!"

"Sst!" Sekali lagi Ji-pyeong mencoba untuk membuat Dal-mi berdiri, "Satu, dua, ti- _AUUU!_ " Ji-pyeong hampir terjatuh ke belakang ketika Dal-mi berdiri dan menginjak kaki Ji-pyeong tanpa sengaja.

"Ji-pyeong, kau tak apa? Maaf menyusahkanmu," A-hyeon kembali dengan kain lap dan ember kecil di kedua tangannya.

Ji-pyeong mengangguk mantap dan melanjutkan misinya membopong Dal-mi ke dalam kamar. Kamar yang hanya beberapa langkah dari ruang tengah terasa jauh sekali karena Dal-mi tidak kooperatif. Ji-pyeong bisa saja menggendongnya, tapi... akan selalu ada tapi.

Ini pertama kalinya Ji-pyeong memasuki kamar Dal-mi. Ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu sedikit tampak berantakan dengan buku-buku yang berserakan di meja belajar dan baju-baju tak terlipat di atas tempat tidur. Melihat isi ruangan itu seperti melihat sebuah kepribadian baru dari Dal-mi.

Segera Ji-pyeong menyibak selimut, menyiapkan tempat tidur dan sebelah tangannya menuntun Dal-mi untuk berbaring di tempat tidur. Tetapi Dal-mi—si keras kepala—bahkan di saat mabuk dia bisa melawan. Menolak untuk berbaring. Dengan sisa tenaga, Dal-mi berusaha duduk dan Ji-pyeong yang hampir menyerah, membantunya untuk duduk.

"Han- _timjangnim_?"

Sebutan itu lagi.

Dal-mi hanya mengenalnya dengan sebutan itu. Sebuah identitas yang memberikan jarak di antara mereka. Bahkan setelah sering berjumpa di luar kantorpun, mereka tidak melepas keformalan itu.

"Apa kau merasa sakit?" Ji-pyeong duduk di sisi tempat tidur dan Dal-mi mencondongkan tubuhnya, mendekati Ji-pyeong.

Kedua mata Dal-mi yang sayu memandangi Ji-pyeong. Bahkan dalam keadaan mabuk, kedua mata itu terasa seperti sedang membaca pikiran Ji-pyeong. Membuatnya jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat.

"Ah.. dimana?" Dal-mi mencari-cari sesuatu pada wajah Ji-pyeong hingga kedua tangannya tiba-tiba menangkup wajah Ji-pyeong, membawanya lebih dekat dengan wajahnya sendiri.

Ji-pyeong yang terkejut tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Dia membeku menatap wajah Dal-mi. Setelah hampir dua bulan dia tidak melihat wajah Dal-mi di kantor, kini dia bisa melihatnya dari jarak sangat dekat. Dengan jarak yang kurang dari 30 cm ini, diia bisa melakukan apa yang pikirannya bisikan, namun Ji-pyeong tetap diam. Menikmati setiap detik menjadi objek penelitian Dal-mi.

Wajah Dal-mi yang terlihat bodoh tidak pernah tidak terlihat lucu di matanya. Dengan rambut yang acak-acakan, kedua mata yang teler, serta bibir yang menganga sembari mencari-cari sesuatu di wajah Ji-pyeong.

Dal-mi tersenyum puas ketika Ji-pyeong mengembangkan senyum, "Di sini rupanya. Sudah lama tidak bertemu." Dia membelai pipi Ji-pyeong, membelai lesung pipinya.

  
[]

  
Dal-mi meringis dan berteriak tanpa suara ketika sudah sepenuhnya sadar dan memproses apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Dia mengutuk In-jae yang meninggalkannya sendirian di depan rumah. Tadi malam dia berbuat bodoh pada Ji-pyeong. Setelah meneriakinya, muntah di ruang tengah, mengajaknya menikah, lalu membelai pipinya, Dal-mi juga memuntahinya. Dia mengingat semuanya dengan jelas.

Ketika tiba-tiba _halmeoni_ masuk ke dalam kamar, Ji-pyeong refleks menepis tangan Dal-mi dan mendorongnya ke belakang. Itu membuat Dal-mi mendadak mual dan menyemburkan isi perutnya keluar.

Sungguh di luar nalar. Dal-mi memaki dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Tapi sepertinya dia memang sudah dikutuk. Atau mungkin ini karma buruknya.

Karena ini pertama kalinya Dal-mi bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat mabuk.

Kedua tangannya dengan liar meremuk-remuk bantal. Kakinya menendang-nendang ke seluruh penjuru arah.

Saat Dal-mi keluar kamar, halmeoni sudah menunggunya di meja makan. Dia duduk di seberang _halmeoni_ yang telah menyiapkannya sup pengar.

"Kau ingat apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam? Ah, tentu saja kau tidak ingat," _halmeoni_ menuangkan air putih untuk Dal-mi yang meringis pelan dan meniup kuah sup pada sendoknya. "Setelah sarapan, kau bantu _Sundingi_ di depan."

Dal-mi hampir tersedak. _Han-timjangnim ada di sini?_

"Han- _timjangnim_ tidak pu—maksudku—eh—dia sedang mampir?" Kedua mata Dal-mi mengerjap-erjap.

"Dia menginap. Dan pagi ini aku memberinya hukuman karena sudah lama tidak setor muka," jawab _halmeoni_.

"Hukuman? Hukuman apa?"

 _Halmeoni_ tersenyum jahil. "Mengecat pagar. Kau tahu, pagar kita sudah kelihatan jelek. Biarkan _Sundingi_ berolahraga pagi." Dia tertawa lalu menambahkan, "Kau juga kuhukum mengecat pagar karena membuat kekacauan!"

  
Dal-mi duduk dan meletakan segelas es jeruk pada undakan tangga terakhir pintu rumah. Ji-pyeong sedang membungkuk, mengecat bagian bawah pagar. Pemandangan itu membuat Dal-mi heran kenapa dia tidak berjongkok saja. Dia mendesah pelan.

Tidak bisakah hukumannya menonton Ji-pyeong mengecat pagar saja? Kenapa _halmeoni_ membuatnya harus ikut mengecat pagar bersama?

Dia tidak menyapa Ji-pyeong yang sibuk dengan kuas dan cat. Bagaimana mungkin dia menyapanya setelah kejadian tadi malam!?

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Eh?" Dal-mi refleks memberikan reaksi bingung ketika tiba-tiba Ji-pyeong menggunakan _banmal_.

Ji-pyeong berbalik, menatap Dal-mi. "Tadi malam kau bilang mau bicara santai denganku."

_Kapan!?_

Dal-mi tidak langsung membalas. Dia mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi malam. Ya, dia memang ada 'mengajak' Ji-pyeong untuk melakukan sesuatu. Mengingat itu membuat pipi Dal-mi terasa hangat. Tapi tidak ada memori dia mengajak Ji-pyeong untuk menggunakan _banmal_. Setelah lama berpikir, dia menjawab, "Hee? Aku? Aku tidak pernah berkata begitu."

"Jadi kau ingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam?" Ji-pyeong menyudutkannya.

"Tidak!" Dal-mi segera membantahnya. "A—aku selalu lupa apa yang terjadi kalau mabuk. Kau mungkin sudah dengar dari _eomma_ atau _halmeoni_. Me-memangnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Dal-mi, penasaran dengan jawaban Ji-pyeong.

"Kau memuntahiku."

"Hahaha..ha..ha," Dal-mi menepuk wajahnya, "Maafkan aku."

"Yeah, kau tidak mengajakku untuk menggunakan _banmal_. Sekarang, aku mengajakmu." Ji-pyeong kembali memunggungi Dal-mi, "Kita bisa berbicara santai di luar kantor. Mendengarmu memanggilku _timjangnim_ di rumah ini kadang membuatku stress memikirkan pekerjaan."

Dal-mi masih tidak fokus karena bayang-bayang membelai wajah Ji-pyeong berputar-putar di benaknya. Dia malah bertanya, "Sekarang aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

" _Oppa_." A-hyeon datang meletakan segelas es jeruk di sebelah gelas yang Dal-mi bawa. Si anak bungsu terkejut mendengar saran dari sang ibu."Kenapa? Dia lebih tua darimu." A-hyeon mendaki tangga dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Dal-mi kembali menoleh pada Ji-pyeong yang kini berjongkok. _Kenapa tidak dari tadi_ , pikir Dal-mi.

Ide Ji-pyeong tidak buruk. Pasti sedikit aneh jika terus memanggilnya _timjangnim_ di meja makan. Hal ini menggelitik perutnya. Ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. 

Tenggorokan Dal-mi terasa kering. Dia berdeham sebelum berkata, "Baik. Han-ah-Ji-pyeong," Dal-mi menunggu reaksi Ji-pyeong tetapi nihil. "Kau tidak apa? Kau tidak suka dipanggil Ji-pyeong? Oh—em— _opp_ —kau kenapa?"

Dal-mi mendekati Ji-pyeong yang tidak bergerak sedari tadi. Laki-laki itu juga tidak merespons ucapannya. Posisi Ji-pyeong masih berjongkok dengan kepala menunduk. _Kenapa dia?_

"Ja-jangan mendekat!" Suara Ji-pyeong terdengar parau. Dia mengibaskan kuas ke arah Dal-mi.

Dal-mi bisa menebak kenapa Ji-pyeong tidak bergerak dan tidak mau didekati. Dengan sebelah kakinya Dal-mi menyenggol pelan kaki Ji-pyeong.

"AAA! AAA!! Jangan!!"

Dia kesemutan.

Semakin dilarang, semakin tergoda Dal-mi untuk mengerjainya. Dia tertawa penuh kemenangan melihat Ji-pyeong menderita. Dia terus menyenggol-nyenggol kaki Ji-pyeong yang kesemutan sampai akhirnya Ji-pyeong tersungkur ke belakang dan menyenggol kaleng cat.

"HAAA!!" Giliran Dal-mi yang teriak panik. Dia berusaha menyelamatkan kaleng cat yang isinya sudah meluber kemana-mana. Bahkan sebagian badan Ji-pyeong ikut menjadi korban. Celana dan lengannya jadi hijau. Satu kekacauan lagi oleh Seo Dal-mi.

Ji-pyeong meregangkan kakinya terlebih dulu. Tidak peduli dengan cat yang sudah menghiasi kulitnya. Dia terkekeh melihat Dal-mi panik mengusap-usap cat di lengannya.

"AAA!!!" Kali ini giliran A-hyeon yang teriak kaget melihat mahakarya Dal-mi.

Teriakan itu membuat Dal-mi sampai terduduk. " _Eomma_! Kau mengagetkanku!"

" _Halmeoni_ menyuruhmu mengecat pagar! Bukan mengecat Ji-pyeong!"

Sebuah hukuman yang cukup memberi warna bagi Ji-pyeong.

_Sometimes I think about it, no, it’s like this everyday_  
_I guess we've been together for a long time_  
_All the days with you_  
_When I miss you so much_  
_Today, I'm living in your time again_

— [Still in Your Time by 1415](https://youtu.be/Qf6uNVChcB8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Di sini aku mau menyampaikan (?) bagaimana Dal-mi dan Ji-pyeong menghadapi rasa 'penyesalan'. Semoga pesannnya tersampaikan ya.
> 
> Thanks ya yang udah baca. Meski aku agak lama update, tenang, ini bakal aku kelarin sampe tamat. Yok bisa yok. Jangan lupa komen klo kalian belum move on dari jidal:"D


End file.
